Pyramid
by Lady Rebel Girl
Summary: Edward se tiene que ir de Forks durante unos días, dejando a Bella con Carlisle. Los dos solos en su casa... ¿qué pasaría si Bella empezase a sentir cosas por Carlisle? ¿Hasta dónde pude llegar el deseo de ellos dos? AU
1. Planes

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice. **

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

**

* * *

**

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

Estaba tumbada en mi cama mientras Edward me acariciaba con sus fríos dedos mi cabello.

Suspiré.

Levanté a cabeza y le miré a los ojos.

—Me voy a quedar dormida si sigues así. —Susurré.

Edward sonrió, consiguiendo que mi corazón latiese más rápido. Me levanté un poco hasta que mi cara quedó a la altura de la suya. Acaricié con mis temblorosos dedos su perfecta y fría cara.

Estaba tan enamorada de él.

Su cara se acercó a la mía, rozando sus labios con los míos.

Los juntó lentamente, os saboreé mientras dirigía mis manos a su cabello, acercándolo hacia mí. Su cuerpo quedó encima del mío, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo con la mía.

Empecé a excitarme.

Edward mordió mis labios, atrapando el inferior y mordiéndolo mientras acariciaba su pétrea espalda, era el cielo.

Cada vez me emocionaba al pensar en que algún día, sería vampira y podría estar con él para siempre.

Me extrañó que sus manos se colocasen en mi cintura y me colocasen de una manera, que su pelvis quedaba con la mía, sabía perfectamente que iba a decirme algo malo, o bien me iba a pedir algo.

—Edward… —Gemí. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que quiera besarte? —Contestó mientras besaba mi cuello.

—No, pero te recuerdo que la humana de hormonas desatadas soy yo, no tú. —Dije mientras sentía como se separaba un poco y me miraba fijamente, empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, dándome la espalda.

Le abracé por detrás, inspirando su olor mientras cerraba los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que Victoria venía a por mí, que todos estaban alertas y que Edward estaba dejando de comer únicamente por no dejarme sola.

—Edward…

—Me voy. —Susurró.

Mi corazón se paró.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Tranquila Bella, no te voy a dejar. —Dijo dándose la vuelta y sonriéndome tristemente.

—Ay… Dios, menos mal, creí que me iba a morir. —Susurré mientras sentía como la sangre volvía a mi cabeza.

Sonrió.

—Mi familia y yo vamos a ir a buscarlo, plantarles caras antes de que sean más, te quedarás en mi casa, ya que Charlie se va de pesca la semana entera, no estarás sola.

—Pero… —Dije intentando no tartamudear. — ¿No voy a estar sola si os vais todos?

—Claro que no, Bella. —Sus labios rozaron los míos. —Se quedará Carlisle contigo.

— ¿Carlisle? —Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, si te pasa algo, sabrá cuidarte, recuerda que yo no soy médico. —Sonrió tristemente.

Parpadeé varias veces mientras un rayo de sol, se colaba por la ventana y le daba directamente en la cara Edward, produciendo que miles de cristalitos brillasen, me quedé embobada mirándolo mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que era de estar con él.

Me imaginé estar sin Edward una semana…

Era cómo plantearme estar sin respirar una semana, seguramente la familia Cullen ya estaba cansada de cuidarme, no los culpaba, al revés, los entendía perfectamente.

—Edward… No quiero ser el bebé de la familia. —Susurré.

—Bella, mi amor, no lo eres. —Sus frías manos envolvieron mi cara. —Alice ya ha hablado con Charlie, todo está arreglado.

—Me siento algo extraña. —Suspiré. —Sabes que te voy a echar de menos.

Suspiró.

—Me voy mañana, podemos aprovechar lo que queda de día. —Sonrió. —Pero antes haz tu maleta y la llevamos a mi casa.

Asentí.

Edward sacó la vieja maleta que había debajo de mi cama de color azul oscura. Edward me ayudó a guardar dos pantalones, faldas, camisetas, sudaderas, calcetines, zapatos… Excepto la ropa interior.

Yo me reí.

—Vamos Edward, no te va a comer. —Dije divertida.

Después de que hiciésemos la maleta, cerramos todas las ventanas y las puertas y nos montamos en el volvo de Edward. Durante el viaje, yo sólo miraba el paisaje verde y salvaje que ocupaba todo.

Pude divisar a unos metros su casa.

Cuando llegamos, Edward cogió la maleta y con la otra, agarró mi mano que estaba con un guante. Pleno invierno y con personas frías…

Suspiré.

Cuando entramos, todos los Cullen aparecieron sonriendo y saludándome.

— ¡Bella! —Gimió Alice abrazándome y levantándome del suelo, me pregunté de dónde había salido.

—Alice-e. —Dije sonriendo.

Después de que me separase de ella, Emmett entró con una gran sonrisa.

Sus grandes manos me rodearon, me levantaron y me dio tantas vueltas que aparte de estar despeinada, sentía la comida en la boca, todo a mí alrededor empezó a moverse. Edward gruñó a Emmett, que se limitó a sonreír.

Jasper y Rosalie se limitaron a sonreírme.

Por la puerta, entró Esme.

Su aroma y su sonrisa me cautivaban, hasta tal extremo que me preocupaba. Me abrazó maternalmente y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal, Bella?

—Bien, gracias.

—Ya te contó…

—Sí. —Interrumpí a Esme. —Ya me lo contó Edward, supongo que Carlisle se lo tomó… algo mal.

—No Bella, eres de la familia, ya lo sabes. —Dijo sonriendo.

Únicamente pude sonreír por no llorar… Podía sentir cómo Rosalie me miraba fijamente, Edward estaría escuchando todos sus pensamientos y la ignoraba, práctica.

La voz de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

—Aquí.

Miré hacia donde venía la voz.

Tenía que admitir que mi _suegro_ era impresionante. Su pelo rubio parecía brillar cuando pasó por la ventana abierta. Su cara tenía millones de diamantes, brillando y haciendo que me incomodase ante tanta belleza, pude capar su olor a menta fresca.

Me miró fijamente con esa sonrisa paterna que tanto me gustaba, me tranquilizaba.

Pasó hasta ponerse al lado de Esme.

Seguí cada uno de sus movimientos, maravillándome de su esplendor.

—Yo estaré contigo Bella. —Dijo tiernamente.

A veces, me alegraba de verdad que Edward no pudiese leerme la mente, seguramente se preguntaría por qué me quedaba _colgada_ cada vez que veía a Carlisle, y seguramente, sólo podría decirle ¨es un vampiro¨ efectos vampiros.

—Hm… Gracias. —Dije apoyándome contra el pecho de Edward.

Noté como empezaba a sonrojarme y a sentir cómo mi corazón latía más fuerte contra mi pecho, sin saber por qué, empecé a tener vergüenza de estar allí y de que me mirase tan fijamente.

—Bella… No tienes por qué estar así, ya sabes que eres de la familia. —Dijo Alice a mi lado.

Me asusté y me alejé un paso al ver que se había colocado a mi lado.

—Alice… No me des esos sustos, por favor.

—Perdón. —Gritó colocándose al lado de Jasper, que permanecía serio.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y me miró mientras yo mantenía la vista fija en Carlisle.

—Vamos, pongamos esto en mi cuarto y demos después un paso. —Susurró.

—Claro. —Susurré apartando la mirada de Carlisle.

Nos despedimos y subimos las escaleras mientras los demás Cullen desaparecían. Noté que alguien me miraba, al girarme, no había nadie.

Me extrañé.

* * *

Esta canción es preciosa, me la puso mi hermana en el móvil y me encantó, primero pensé en hacerla con Edward, pero siempre quise hacer una historia con Carlisle, así que aquí está jaja. (La traducción de la canción, me ayudó mi hermana xD)

Espero que me puedan dejar un comentario por esto=)


	2. Mudanza y Desconfianza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

**

* * *

**

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

Después de que subiésemos hacia su habitación, dejamos la maleta en el suelo y abrimos los cajones del armario en silencio, era algo bastante incómodo, ya que no hablábamos para nada.

—No te preocupes, le he dicho a Carlisle que mañana tendréis que ir a comprar una cama. —Dijo sin mirarme.

—No hace falta, puedo dormir en el sofá.

—Insisto.

—Bien. —Susurré.

Después de que guardásemos la ropa, Edward se quedó quieto mirando por la ventana. Al principio me preocupé, me coloqué a su lado y le golpeé en el brazo, causándome dolor en los dedos.

Edward me miró fijamente.

—Espera aquí, tengo que hablar con Alice.

Sin esperar mi respuesta, salió corriendo de la habitación. Fruncí el seño mientras miraba por donde se había ido. Empecé a sacar la ropa interior y a guardarla en los cajones del armario.

Me giré y me sobresalté.

Estaba Alice cruzada de brazos mientras sonreía.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Hm… A Edward le ha alertado que no pueda ver tu futuro. —Apretó los labios. —No puedo ver nada de ti ni de Carlisle.

— ¿Por qué?

—Será por los chuchos. —bufó. —De todas maneras, no te pasará nada aun que Edward está hablando ahora con Carlisle.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Siempre haces preguntas?

—Es sobre mí.

Ella se apoyó contra la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba fijamente con la cabeza algo doblada, apoyada en su hombro. Sus pupilas se agrandaron, su mirada se perdió y me preocupé. Intenté tranquilizarme diciendo que era algo normal en ella.

Su pequeña boca formó una ¨O¨

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunté acercándome a ella.

Se alejó rápidamente de mí mientras me miraba desconfiada. Quise preguntarle qué había visto, pero por la puerta entró Emmett sonriendo con Jasper, que me miraba igual que Alice.

—Nos vamos Alice, al parecer, las cosas han empeorado. Tenemos que irnos ahora, los Vulturis pueden llegar a enterarse sobre lo de Victoria.

—Vale. —Susurró Alice mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Todos se fueron mientras yo me quedaba sola en la habitación. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras para despedirme de Edward. Lo vi que estaba en la puerta despidiéndose de Carlisle, que le sonreía mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

Me miró y después Carlisle.

Apareció rápidamente a mi lado, sonriendo tristemente mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi casa.

—Te voy a echar de menos. —Susurró en mi pelo.

—Y yo.

—Edward, tenemos que irnos ya. —Dijo Rose.

Miré hacia donde estaban ellos, Alice me miraba como si nunca me hubiese conocido, Rose con asco y Jasper serio, Emmett solamente me sonreía al igual que Esme. Me sorprendí al sentir como Edward juntaba sus labios rápidamente con los míos, pero sólo rozó mis labios, susurró ¨te quiero¨ y se fue con los demás.

Me quedé donde estaba, ninguno de los Cullen me miraban ni se despidieron de mí, me sentí incómoda. Carlisle cerró la puerta y me sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bella?

— ¿Por qué todos se comportan así conmigo? —Susurré.

—No es nada, sólo que no les gusta separarse de la familia.

—Ya, lamento que te hayas tenido que quedar.

—No sólo yo Bella, tu también.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta mientras me dirigía hacia el salón. Me senté en el sofá y abracé un cojín contra mi barriga mientras intentaba esconderme de la mirada de Carlisle. Él únicamente sonrió y me quitó el cojín, se sentó a mi lado, e inconscientemente, me puse en su pecho, al principio se sorprendió, pero después siguió acariciando mi pelo con suaves movimientos que hacía que me quedase tremendamente dormida.

Al despertarme, me encontré tumbada en el sofá sin zapatos y tapada con una manta, hacía bastante frío y sonreí hacia aquel gesto. Me levanté descalza y fui a buscar a Carlisle. Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de su despacho, él estaba revisando unos papeles.

Me miró y sonrió.

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza antes de decir bobadas.

—Gracias… Por la manta y todo. —Susurré.

—De nada Bella. —Cerró un libro. —Creo que va siendo la hora de hacer algo para cenar.

—Sí.

Carlisle se rió al escuchar cómo mi barriga rugía, se levantó y nos fuimos juntos hacia la cocina. Me senté en la silla mientras él miraba qué podía comer… Después de que pasase diez minutos donde yo me reía y él no sabía qué hacerme, se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura.

— ¿Te apetece una pizza?

—Una pizza está bien. —Dije sonriendo.

Me puse nerviosa debido a la poca distancia que nos separaba. Sus ojos miraban mis labios fijamente mientras yo le miraba a los ojos y a los labios, me pasé la lengua por los labios. Me fui aproximando hacia él mientras sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho.

Entreabrí mis labios, quedando cada vez menos distancias entre nosotros, pero se levantó y se alejó.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré…

—Llamaré a la pizzería.

—Vale. —Susurré.

Me senté en el salón mientras Carlisle llamaba a la pizzería, eso había sido extraño. Me quité un mechón que me molestaba, Carlisle no se acercó a mí hasta que llamó el hombre de la pizza, la dejó en la mesa con un vaso de agua.

—Gracias. —Susurré.

Antes de que se fuese a ir, le agarré de la mano, entrelazando la mía con la de él.

—Te importaría… ¿Te importaría quedarte conmigo mientras como la pizza? No me gusta comer sola…

—De acuerdo.

Se sentó enfrente mía mientras yo comía.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti, Bella. —Me sorprendí al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Vale. —Me sonrojé y miré el vaso de agua. —Odio los deportes, me gusta leer, escuchar música y…

—Algo diferente, esas cosas ya las sé.

—Puf… Entonces…

—Cuéntame alguna mala experiencia que hayas tenido cuando eras chica. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Bien… Haber que recuerde. —Le di otro mordisco a la pizza mientras intentaba recordar. — ¡Ya me acuerdo! Recuerdo que a los diez años, subí al cuarto de mi madre buscando unas medias para que me las dejase, pero resulta que encontraré…

Me callé al saber lo que iba a decir, hice un gesto con la mano y bebí agua.

—Vamos Bella, si no me dices nada, puedo pensar cualquier cosa.

Sonreí y respiré hondo antes de continuar.

—Encontré… preservativos. —Me sonrojé. —Los cogí y se los puse a mis muñecas. —Sonreí. —Cuando vino mi madre, se enfadó, gritó y me dio la típica charla de sexo de la cual, aun sigo traumatizada.

Carlisle empezó a reírse.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse, me impresioné ante tal melodía tan bonita. Sacudí la cabeza y seguí comiendo.

—Seguro que tu madre los guardó mejor.

—Sí, nunca los he vuelto a encontrar.

Carlisle me miró con una ceja alzada y me sonrojé ante mis mal sonantes palabras.

— ¡No! —Gemí. —Sólo que me gustó mucho como vestidos ¨sexys¨ a mis muñecas, yo les hacía agujeros y se los metía estupendamente… No pienses…

—No te preocupes. —Dijo en tono burlón.

—No de verdad, si soy virgen.

Me sonrojé al decir esas palabras. Se me había escapado. Intenté hacer una cortina con mi pelo para no ver la cara de Carlisle hacia mis palabras. Me sobresalté al notar que estaba a mi lado, me retiró la cortina de pelo y me sonrió.

—Bella, no te preocupes.

—Me siento como una estúpida. —Susurré bajando la cabeza.

—Bella, no le des tanta importancia.

Levanté la cabeza y vi que nuestros labios volvían a estar a centímetros, podía acercarlos sólo un poco y los sentiría. Me extrañó que no se separase, pero yo no me moví, solamente le miraba y bajaba la vista a sus labios. Suspiré.

—Creo que debería seguir con los papeles del hospital. —Susurró.

Se levantó y desapareció.

Al final, seguí comiendo sola mientras veía la tv, no había nada que me divirtiese, sólo podía pensar en Carlisle, me moría por sentir sus labios con los míos. Después de comer, recogí todo y me fui al baño a limpiar los dientes, escuché como Carlisle hablaba con alguien por teléfono, la realidad me cayó como un vaso de agua, yo estaba con Edward… Y el casado con Esme, y Edward se estaba partiendo el pellejo para salvarme de Victoria, y yo en cambio…

Me estaba empezando a gustar Carlisle.

Fui hacia el despacho de Carlisle, respiré hondo y llamé a la puerta.

—Pasa Bella.

Pasé y me encontré todo lleno de papeles y una lámpara que había en la mesa, me sonrió mientras cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No… ¿Te ha llamado Edward?

—Sí, al parecer, se han dirigido al norte de Volterra, por lo que va a ser imposible hacerlo sin que se enteren los Vulturis, estaremos atentos.

—Ah, vale. —Suspiré.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo más?

—No, nada. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana. —Dijo con voz tierna.

_Me derrito…_

Me hacia la cama de Edward, una cama bastante grande y me tumbé. Cerré los ojos e intenté no pensar en que Carlisle estaba a dos metros de mí y las ganas que tenía de probar sus labios.

Me toqué los labios con los dedos.

Me desperté al escuchar un rayo. Me encogí y me arropé más con las ropas de la cama mientras intentaba no oír la tormenta, odiaba las tormentas. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente el techo, por lo que el sonido de las gotitas de agua chocar contra el cristal, lo hacía insoportable.

Me levanté y fui al despacho de Carlisle, donde aún seguía con unos papeles.

—Carlisle… —Susurré entrando sin llamar.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Dijo mirándome y levantándose.

—Hm… —Empecé a ponerme nerviosa por su acercamiento. —Tengo miedo a las tormentas y… Bueno, sé que…

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —Dijo interrumpiéndome.

—Sí, lo siento pero… Da igual. —Dije sonrojándome.

—No te preocupes Bella, me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.

—Gracias. —Susurré.

Cuando nos acostamos en la cama, me quedé rígida, totalmente rígida y no podía ni cerrar los ojos, Carlisle, que seguramente habría escuchado los latidos erráticos de mi corazón, colocó uno de sus fríos brazos por mi cuello, acercándome y poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

Me sorprendí.

—Tranquila Bella. —Susurró.

—Vale.

Me junté a su cuerpo totalmente, más que cuando estaba con Edward durmiendo, su perfume hizo que me adormilara, y sus caricias con su cuerpo, hacía que suspirase, se sentía tan bien. Me sobresalté cuando escuché otro trueno. Él únicamente se rió.

Me pegó más contra su cuerpo, podía sentir su cadera con la mía y sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías.

—No te preocupes Bella, me quedaré el tiempo que haga falta.

—Siento mucho que tengas que retrasar tu trabajo por una estúpida excusa como esta. —Dije colocando mi cabeza un poco.

—Esto es para una buena excusa Bella. —Susurró.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el siguiente…**

**¿Se sorprendieron de que tardase tan poco a los que ya me conocen? Amo a esta pareja y vengo con ganas de hacer cosas con ellos, -sobre todo con él xD. Quizás, suba el próximo viernes o sábado.**

**Gracias por los reviews (L) Los amé, espero que me dejen en este cap. Sus comentarios, recomendaciones me sirven para inspirarme (¡) **

**Las quiere.**

**Irene**


	3. San Valentín I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

**

* * *

**

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

Al despertarme, antes de abrir los ojos, recé para que todo fuese un sueño, que Edward estuviese conmigo, que los Cullen no me mirasen mal y por último, no desear a mi cuñado, Carlisle.

Palmeé a mi lado, hasta que sentí un cabello liso contra mi mano. Me sonrojé violentamente mientras sentía como mi corazón iba latiendo cada vez más rápido, retiré rápidamente mi mano de aquel suave pelo a regañadientes y abrí un ojo.

Carlisle me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Dijo susurrando.

—Buenos días. —Suspiré y me senté en la cama. —Perdón… Pensé que ya no estabas.

—Me quedé, aunque de todas maneras no podía escapar, me tuviste tres horas debajo de tu cuerpo.

—Lo siento, las tormentas hacen que haga cosas sin pensar.

Únicamente sonrió.

La ventana estaba abierta, por la cual entraba el fresco de la mañana y los rayos del sol, calentando la habitación. Suspiré y me levanté mientras iba al baño. Me lavé la cara y los dientes rápidamente mientras me recogía una coleta alta.

Me miré varias veces al espejo y asentí cuando me vi lo suficientemente bien para salir. Al abrir la puerta, Carlisle no estaba, era algo normal, estaría harto de soportar el peso de una humana que gimoteaba cuando dormía, me preguntaba hasta el por qué de que a Edward le gustase…

Edward…

Empecé a sentir remordimientos.

Me sobresalté cuando vi que Carlisle entraba a la habitación con un panfleto de una cafetería, la miró de reojo mientras me hablaba.

— ¿Qué te parece ir a desayunar? Ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que no hay comida y que la cocina no se me da bien.

—Claro.

Carlisle se fue de la habitación mientras miraba aun el papel. Yo cogí del armario unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca y encima una sudadera. Me eché colonia y bajé rápidamente, encontrándome a Carlisle esperándome en la puerta. Le sonreí.

— ¿No crees que será extraño que la gente te vea y no comas? —Pregunté mientras me acercaba a él.

—Me pediré algo quizás. —Me sonrió.

Bajé rápidamente la cabeza mientras salía tras haberme abierto la puerta. Llegamos hasta su coche y nos montamos mientras me preguntaba dónde estaría situado aquel bar. Miré por la ventana mientras Carlisle conducía, en tan sólo dos días juntos, le había contado más cosas que a Edward, llevando con él, casi dos años. Le había contado lo de mi madre y sus preservativos, mientras que a Edward no…

— ¿En qué piensas?

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, no me la esperaba. Le miré, contemplando su belleza, sus ojos estaban topacios, aunque algo más oscuro que ayer, los diamantes de su cara empezaron a apagarse mientras las nubes volvían a apagar el cielo, envolviéndolo completamente.

—Lo tenías todo preparado.

Me miró con una mueca confusa.

— ¿Perdón?

—Nada. —Sonreí. —Da igual.

Se encogió de hombros mientras seguía conduciendo. Intenté mirar hacia adelante o por mi ventana, pero Carlisle era un paisaje mejor de observar, intentando no ser descarada, miré de reojo a Carlisle, sus grandes y expertas manos manejaban el coche con delicadeza y rapidez, recordé las palabras de Edward:

_Mientras todos estaban haciendo sus cosas personales, yo sólo podía tocar el piano, era incómodo._

Me mordí el labio.

Sabía perfectamente que había tocado a Esme y sobre todo que la amaba, suspiré y me crucé de hombros, yo ni siquiera había conseguido nada con Edward, parecía que ser virgen me perseguiría durante toda mi vida.

—Te sale humo por la cabeza Bella.

Miré a Carlisle, que sonreía con burla. Negué con la cabeza y aparcó. Enfrente nuestra había un bar que parecía de los años 50, con ventanas grandes y cortinas rojas y blancas de cuadros, el letrero tenía la mitad de sus letras apagadas, miré a Carlisle.

—Quizás deberíamos irnos a otra parte.

—No, me gusta. —Dije mientras me bajaba. —Es ideal.

Al entrar, la mayoría de los clientes eran personas algo mayores y las mujeres llevaban moños altos y caídos, con labios de color rojo carmín, intenté no reírme mientras miraba de reojo a Carlisle, que sonreía a todos algo tensos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba algo escondida, por si salía el sol en cualquier momento. Un hombre gordo, calvo y con barba de tres días vino hacia nosotros mientras se rascaba la barriga.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Gruñó.

— ¿Bella? —Preguntó Carlisle mirándome.

—Hm… —Cogí la carta. —Quiero una taza de chocolate y tortitas.

—De acuerdo. —Gruñó. —Es la mitad de precio por ser el día de San Valentín.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Pero es mañana, no hoy. —Contenté.

—Ya, pero nosotros lo hicimos ayer, y lo hacemos hoy y mañana.

—Bien, quiero lo mismo. —Dijo Carlisle.

El hombre se fue, desapareciendo por dos puertas con ventanas en forma de círculo. Miré a Carlisle mientras sonreía, su cabello rubio parecía más reluciente que antes.

—Bella. —Dejé de mirar su cabello, concentrándome en sus ojos. — ¿Por qué te muerdes los labios como si quisieses reírte?

—Vas a tener que comértelo todo. —Susurré.

—No pasa nada. —Suspiré. —He pensando que también podríamos venir mañana… —Me miró. —Bueno, ya sabes…

—Me parece fantástico. —Dije interrumpiéndolo.

Cuando el hombre nos dejó la comida, miré para ver como empezaba Carlisle. Carlisle suspiró y me miró sonriendo mientras se metía un trozo de torta, parecía que realmente le gustaba, pestañeé.

—Vaya…

—La práctica hace al maestro. —Sonrió.

Intenté concentrarme en mi comida, gemí al sentir cómo la nata de la torta tocaba mi lengua y pasaba por mi garganta, tenía tanta hambre. Volví a mirar a Carlisle, que se aclaró la garganta.

—Podemos decir que si nos las pueden guardar para llevárnoslas a casa. —Dije sonriendo.

—He pasado cosas peores.

Me encogí de hombros.

Cuando terminé mi desayuno, suspiré. Estaba felizmente llena, aunque Carlisle había dejado algo, se lo había comido casi todo sin quejarse, eso era un reto. Una canción animada empezó a sonar, haciendo que todas las parejas saliesen y bailasen dando saltitos, me recordaban a las películas del oeste. Empecé a reírme mientras Carlisle sonreía.

— ¿Bailamos?

— ¿Estás de broma? Edward no te ha dicho que no puedes salir ileso, ¿verdad?

—Vamos. —Dijo tendiéndome una mano.

Se la cogí y nos pusimos en el centro de la pista, antes de que pudiésemos hacer algo, la música cambió rápidamente, siendo una tranquila y sensual, todas las personas nos rodeaban, impidiendo que saliésemos, suspiré y le miré. Me sorprendí al ver que me sonreía y colocaba una de sus manos en mi cintura y me pegaba a él, sintiendo cada una de sus perfectas partes de su cuerpo.

Coloqué mis manos en su cuello mientras sentía como mi pecho se pegaba al suyo, al igual que mis caderas, me mordí el labio. Empezamos a bailar, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho mientras la música sonaba, se sentía increíblemente bien.

Inspiré, pudiendo capar su mentolado perfume, masculino y limpio. Inconscientemente, suspiré y le di un pequeño beso en su pecho, y cerré los ojos mientras bailábamos. Me sorprendía notar que no nos pisábamos y que los nervios, con él no estaban.

Levanté la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

Nuestros labios sólo se separaban unos centímetros, diez o menos. Vi cómo se iba acercando, me humedecí los labios mientras esperaba a que sus labios llegasen a los míos. Suspiré al sentirlos, eran tan suaves y fríos, haciendo que me estremeciese.

Algo estaba creciendo en mí.

Sus labios se separaron y volvieron a juntarse, rozándose con los míos mientras yo los entreabría, esperando a que lo profundizase. Cada roce que daba sus labios, hacía que mi corazón latiese más rápido y que mi respiración fuese irregular.

Entreabrió los labios, pudiendo profundizar el beso y gemir al notar sus labios con los míos, por fin, había conseguido lo que esperaba desde hace dos días, sentir sus labios con los míos.

Su frente se apoyó con la mía mientras bailábamos, al abrir sus ojos, le sonreí.

Me respondió igual, con una sonrisa que hizo que se encogiese mi corazón, podía ver tanta ternura en ella, suspiré y sonreí. Con mis manos en su cuello, volví a juntar sus labios con los míos, aunque esta vez los entreabrí y lamí los suyos por encima mientras sentía como sus manos me acercaban más a él.

Rozó sus labios con los míos y se separó con una sonrisa.

—Deberíamos volver a casa. —Susurré.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aunque quizás… Bien. —Sonrió.

— ¿Qué? —Dije intrigada.

—Ya lo sabrás mañana. —Susurró antes de darme un beso en mis labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo en ellos.

De la mano, salimos de la pista mientras intentábamos no molestar a las parejas que bailaban sonriendo, una mujer nos sonrió mientras le daba unos golpecitos a su acompañante.

—Míralos, tan jóvenes y juntos, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos tú y yo, mi padre te quería matar, ya que decías…

—Que era un viejo verde. —Refunfuñó el hombre de ojos azules.

—_Mi_ viejo verde. —Dijo con cariño.

Me sonrojé mientras salíamos del bar. Al montarnos en el coche, suspiré y miré por la ventana mientras intentaba aclarar lo que había pasado, era obvio que sentía algo por él, nunca había sentido algo igual al sentir sus labios con los míos, era la primera vez que sentía como si todo se hubiese ido, los dos solos.

Sentí una mano en mi pierna, acariciándolo.

Miré a Carlisle, que me sonreía. Le sonreí mientras apoyaba mi mano encima de la suya antes de quitarla. Suspiré, sin duda, nunca podría olvidar un día así.

Eran las ocho de la noche, ya el cielo de Forks era oscuro, las farolas alumbrarían por mi casa, ya que la casa de los Cullen estaba en medio del bosque. Me puse el pijama y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándome una piza encima de la mesa sonreí.

Me estremecí al sentir como unos brazos fríos me rodeaban por la cintura y me acercaban a su cuerpo, sus labios estaba cerca de mi oído, y suspiré al sentir un beso en mi cuello.

—Pizza. —Susurré humedeciéndome los labios.

—Lo siento.

—Me encanta. —Dije dándome la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos.

Únicamente sonrió con ternura. Coloqué mis dos manos en su cara, acariciándola y recordando cada parte que la formaba. Cerró los ojos. Acaricié su mandíbula con suavidad, subiendo por las sienes hasta la frente, hasta que llegué a sus labios después de acariciar sus ojos y su nariz. Me puse de puntilla y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz. Abrió sus ojos.

—Debes comer. —Susurré.

—Sí. —Fui hacia la mesa, pero antes me di la vuelta y le miré. — ¿Dormirás hoy conmigo? —Le pregunté sabiendo que hoy no llovería seguramente.

—Por supuesto Bella. —Parpadeé y ya estaba a mi lado, acariciando mis labios con sus dedos. —Por supuesto.

Sonreí mientras me imaginaba todo lo que podríamos hacer mientras estuviésemos… _Solos._

_

* * *

_

**Y hasta aquí el siguiente…**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Por fin el primer beso! Pero no el último… ¡Gracias por sus reviews, los amé y los releí más de tres veces, gracias por apuntarse más personas a la lectura y dejar sus comentarios!=) Intentaré actualizar el domingo o quizás, mañana=)**

**¿Me dejan su opinión? Recuerden que sus comentarios y recomendaciones me sirven de inspiración, ¿qué creen que pasará?**

**Las quiere.**

**Irene.**


	4. San Valentín II Pov Carlisle

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

**

* * *

**

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

**Pov. Carlisle**

Bella se acurrucó contra mi pecho mientras su pelo creaba una cortina totalmente abierta, haciendo que su olor penetrase fuertemente contra mi autocontrol. Pensé que podría aguantar su olor varias horas, pero me había equivocado.

_Y de qué manera…_

Intenté cerrar los ojos y pensar en mi familia, la familia que me odiaría si supiesen que deseaba a la prometida de mi hijo. Me sorprendí al ver la hostilidad que mostraron con Bella en la despedida, sin mirarla ni dirigirle ninguna palabra, recordaba como su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza contra su pecho mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Suspiré.

A pesar de Alice no había visto nada por la cercanía de los lobos, algo había cambiado totalmente entre nosotros.

Bella empezó a susurrar palabras sin sentido mientras se acurrucaba más fuerte contra mi pecho y frotaba sus cálidas manos, se sentía realmente bien, era como tener una estufa.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Mañana por la mañana, ella tendría que volver a comer y no habíamos ido a ningún supermercado a comprar nada. A pesar de llevar trabajando con ellos años, parecía que sólo llevaba dos años al estar con Bella.

Me levanté de la cama, dejando a Bella mientras iba a mi despacho hacia unos papeles. Los cogí y volví con Bella, que estaba estirada totalmente por la cama cubierta por la manta.

Pensé en Esme.

Me sentía realmente mal por todo. Recuerdo que fue el mismo día que la trajo al hospital después de que Tyler tuviese un accidente de coche. Intenté mostrar indiferencia al verla, pero fue imposible.

_Es imposible…_

Volví a tumbarme en la cama, viendo como Bella se acercaba y volvía a apoyar la cabeza sobre mi pecho, ronroneando. Le di un beso en la frente, sabiendo que nadie nunca sabría lo que había hecho.

Bella se despertó, parpadeando y bosteando antes de mirarme con el ceño fruncido y sonrojarse, haciendo que sonriese tiernamente mientras me acomodaba en la cama.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Susurré.

—Buenos días. —Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. —Perdón… Pensé que ya no estabas.

—Me quedé, aunque de todas maneras no podía escapar, me tuviste más de tres horas bajo tu cuerpo.

—Lo siento, las tormentas hacen que haga cosas sin pensar.

Únicamente sonreí.

La ventana estaba abierta, por la cual entraba el fresco de la mañana y los rayos del sol, calentando la habitación. Suspiró y se levantó mientras se dirigía al baño. Escuché que se abría el agua.

Bajé un momento rápidamente hacia el salón, recordando que ayer trajeron propaganda de un bar por San Valentín. La cogí rápidamente y me encontré con Bella mirándome fijamente.

Miré el panfleto que tenía en la mano y se lo enseñé.

— ¿Qué te parece ir a desayunar? Ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que no hay comida y que la cocina no se me da bien.

—Claro.

Me fui de la habitación para darle intimidad a Bella, bajando las escaleras mientras escuchaba como los pantalones se deslizaban por sus piernas y se ataba los cordones. Bajó rápidamente con una sonrisa y vestida de forma sencilla mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

— ¿No crees que será extraño que la gente te vea y no comas? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—Me pediré algo quizás. —Dije restándole importancia.

Le abrí la puerta para que fuese hacia el coche, miré el cielo cerciorándome de que no saliese el sol. Nos montamos en el coche y nos alejamos de la casa mientras ella se quedaba en silencio mirándome a veces de reojo.

—Lo tenías todo preparado.

Le miré con una mueca confusa.

— ¿Perdón?

—Nada. —Sonrió. —Da igual.

Intenté concentrarme en la carretera pensando en Esme y en los años que llevábamos juntos, pero no parecía hacer efecto al poder oler a Bella y sentir tan cerca su olor.

Bella empezó a moverse incómoda sobre el asiento mientras se mordía los labios demasiado fuertes, haciendo que gruñese demasiado flojo para su oído humano.

—Te sale humo por la cabeza Bella. —Dije divertido.

Bella me miró con una ceja alzada mientras sonreía. Negó con la cabeza y aparcó, quedando delante de nosotros el bar del que habíamos hablado, por un momento pensé que no le iba a gustar y la miré.

—Quizás deberíamos irnos a otra parte. —Sugerí.

—No, me gusta. —Dijo mientras me bajaba. —Es ideal.

Al entrar, la mayoría de los clientes eran personas algo mayores y las mujeres llevaban moños altos y caídos, con labios de color rojo carmín, vi que Bella intentaba no reírse mientras me miraba de reojo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba algo escondida, por si salía el sol en cualquier momento. Un hombre gordo, calvo y con barba de tres días vino hacia nosotros mientras se rascaba la barriga.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Gruñó

— ¿Bella? —Pregunté.

—Hm… —Cogió la carta. —Quiero una taza de chocolate y tortitas.

—De acuerdo. —Gruñó. —Es la mitad de precio por ser el día de San Valentín.

Frunció el ceño.

—Pero es mañana, no hoy. —Contentó confundida.

—Ya, pero nosotros lo hicimos ayer, y lo hacemos hoy y mañana.

—Bien, quiero lo mismo. —Dije.

El hombre se fue, desapareciendo por dos puertas con ventanas en forma de círculo. Bella me miraba fijamente, haciendo que me pudiese nervioso y tuviese que cruzarme de piernas

—Bella. —Dejó de mirarme el cabello, sonrojándose. — ¿Por qué te muerdes los labios como si quisieses reírte?

—Vas a tener que comértelo todo. —Susurró.

—No pasa nada. —Suspiró. —He pensando que también podríamos venir mañana… —Le miré. —Bueno, ya sabes…

—Me parece fantástico. —Dijo interrumpiéndome rápidamente.

Cuando el hombre nos dejó la comida, Bella me miraba fijamente mientras yo cortaba un trozo y hacía un gesto de gustarme, viendo como a Bella se le agrandaban los ojos.

—Vaya…

—La práctica hace al maestro. —Sonreí.

Bella empezó a comer lentamente mientras una canción country inundaba el bar. Intenté apartar la miraba de la garganta de Bella, por donde pasaba la comida y su pulso aumentaba.

—Podemos decir que si nos las pueden guardar para llevárnoslas a casa. —Dijo sonriendo.

—He pasado cosas peores.

Se encogió de hombros.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, suspiró. Bella se echó para atrás mientras se acariciaba la barriga con los ojos brillantes. Bella emitió el sonido más bonito que jamás había escuchado en mi vida: su risa.

— ¿Bailamos?

— ¿Estás de broma? Edward no te ha dicho que no puedes salir ileso, ¿verdad?

—Vamos. —Dije tendiéndole una mano.

Se la cogí y nos pusimos en el centro de la pista, antes de que pudiésemos hacer algo, la música cambió rápidamente, siendo una tranquila y sensual, todas las personas nos rodeaban, impidiendo que saliésemos. Bella suspiró y me miró. Demasiado cerca, demasiado. Podía contemplar sus ojos que brillaban y su pulso que latía fuertemente.

La acerqué más a mí, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras intentaba pensar en trabajo para que Bella no notase mi excitación.

Colocó sus manos en su cuello mientras sentía como mi pecho se pegaba al suyo, al igual que mis caderas, Bella se mordió el labio. Empezamos a bailar, colocó su cabeza en su pecho mientras la música sonaba, se sentía increíblemente bien.

Inspiró, haciendo que me hiciese cosquilla su respiración sobre mí. Me sorprendí al sentir que Bella me daba un beso tierno en el pecho, haciendo que Esme, la familia y el trabajo desapareciesen de mi cabeza. Levanté la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

Nuestros labios sólo se separaban unos centímetros, diez o menos. Pensé en las consecuencias de nuestros actos, en todo lo que supondría besarnos. Mientras pensaba, me acerqué lentamente a ella, sintiendo que volvía a ser un adolescente enamorándose por primera vez.

Gruñí al sentir sus cálidos y tiernos labios contra los míos, fríos y duros. Me separé de sus labios, viendo que ella también deseaba besarme, volví a acercarme mientras ella entreabría los labios.

Era la invitación que esperaba.

Bella empezó a gemir, haciendo que la sed volviese a mí rápidamente. Antes de separarme de ella, volví a rozar sus labios con los míos.

Ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió con ternura.

En ese momento pensé que mi corazón volvía a latir.

Bella Entrelazó más fuerte sus manos en mi nuca, volviéndome a acercar a sus labios sonrojados. Dejé que me besase, sintiendo como su corazón latía más fuerte contra su pecho.

—Deberíamos volver a casa. —Susurró Bella.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aunque quizás… Bien. —Sonreí por la idea que tuve.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo intrigada sonriéndome sonrojada.

—Ya lo sabrás mañana. —Susurré antes de darle un beso, sintiendo un cosquilleo en ellos.

De la mano, salimos de la pista mientras intentábamos no molestar a las parejas que bailaban sonriendo, una mujer nos sonrió mientras le daba unos golpecitos a su acompañante, que la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Míralos, tan jóvenes y juntos, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos tú y yo, mi padre te quería matar, ya que decía…

—Que era un viejo verde. —Refunfuñó el hombre de ojos azules.

—_Mi_ viejo verde. —Dijo con cariño.

Bella se sonrojó mientras miraba hacia abajo, haciendo que sonriese al saber que todos pensaban que estábamos juntos. Al montarnos en el coche, suspiró y miró por la ventana.

Acaricié la mano de Bella, haciendo que ella se girase con una tímida sonrisa en su hermosa cara. Ella me acarició la mía mientras suspiraba y se recostaba contra el asiento.

Eran las ocho de la noche, ya el cielo de Forks era oscuro, las farolas alumbrarían por mi casa. Bella subió a la habitación, poniéndose el pijama rápidamente mientras su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

Ella bajó las escaleras mientras yo aparecía detrás de ella y envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a mí rápidamente. Esa escena, abrazados y sentir que no hacía nada malo, era demasiado reconfortante para que fuese verdad.

—Pizza. —Susurró mientras se humedecía los labios.

—Lo siento.

—Me encanta. —Dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándome a los ojos.

Únicamente le sonreí con ternura. Colocó sus manos en mi cara, acariciándola mientras sentía qué mi corazón podía latir después de tantos años. Cerré los ojos. Acarició mi mandíbula con suavidad, subiendo por las sienes hasta la frente, hasta que llegó a mis labios después de acariciar mis ojos y mi nariz. Sentí que me daba un peso en la nariz, abriendo los ojos rápidamente.

—Debes comer. —Susurré.

—Sí. —Fue hacia la mesa, pero antes se di la vuelta y me miró. — ¿Dormirás hoy conmigo?

—Por supuesto Bella. —Dije yendo a su lado rápidamente y acariciándole la cara por la alegría de su invitación. —Por supuesto.

Ella sonrió, si supiese todo lo que iba a disfrutar de su compañía mientras estuviésemos solos, los dos. Tendríamos que hablar sobre qué haríamos respecto a la familia. Bella se sentó y empezó a comer mientras sonreía.

Vi que sus ojos se humedecían al morder la pizza. Realmente me gustaba aquella humana.

* * *

**¡Chicas!**

**Lo sé… Sin perdón por tardar tanto, pero debido a asuntos personales, lo he pasado realmente mal. Espero que les haya gustado, he puesto un pov. Carlisle ya que creo que hacía falta… Gracias por los reviews y los demás, ya que es la fuente de inspiración de cualquier persona que escriba.**

**¿Me dirán qué opina de este? Actualizaré el próximo viernes sin falta, este va para Janey Siberry, que ha hecho una historia de CarlislexBella que me ha encanta, ¡actualiza pronto! ;)**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Irene**


	5. Un Día Especial I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

* * *

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

**Pov. Bella.**

Cuando terminé de comer, me fui hacia el cuarto de Carlisle. Él me había dicho que saldría a cazar, por lo que estaba totalmente sola en la casa, y desgraciadamente millones de pensamientos cruzaban por mi cabeza en ese momento.

Amaba a Edward, pero sentía algo hacia Carlisle. Algo que era fuerte y que hacía que sonriese o me sonrojase torpemente, o quisiese caerme muchas veces para que me cogiese como él sabía. No sabía si era capricho, pero estaba preocupada por mis sentimientos hacia él, era el padre de mi futuro marido.

Carlisle y yo nos habíamos besado, y había sentido muchas cosas que con Edward, también había sentido, pero era diferente. Con Carlisle me sentía como si fuese de verdad, como si no fuese un amor adolescente y sinceramente, empezaba a plantearme algo con él.

También estaba Esme, la maravillosa y cálida Esme que siempre me había ayudado en todo. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, sentía que las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis ojos.

Decidí dejar de pensar en la familia de Edward, sobre todo sabiendo que Rose me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hacía, Alice nunca sería mi amiga y… Jasper tendría otra razón para querer comerme viva.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bella?

Cuando me giré, vi que los ojos topacios y laxos de Carlisle me miraban fijamente. Me gustaba, quería pasar con él buenos momentos, por lo que decidí olvidarme de todo. Sus ojos me miraban con calidez, demasiada para poder decir que era sólo un capricho lo que sentía.

En un segundo, estuvo a mi lado, mirándome con una sonrisa cálida y sensual.

— ¿Me echaste de menos? —Susurró acariciándome los labios con sus pálidos y fríos dedos.

_Mucho, no imaginas cuento._

Entreabrí los labios sin darme cuenta, él no sabía las reacciones que causaban sus dedos en mí, o lo que causaba él en mí. Levanté mi mano y la coloqué en su cabello, acariciándolo mientras me acercaba hacia él.

Los labios de Carlisle terminaron la distancia que nos quedaba, juntándolos. Enredé mis manos en su cuello, acercándome más a él mientras sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a arder al igual que mis mejillas. Carlisle nos echó hacia atrás, cayendo los dos en la cama mientras seguíamos besándonos.

Las manos de Carlisle se colocaron en mi cintura, acariciándola suavemente y cuidadosamente, subiendo lentamente hacia mis pechos mientras la camiseta subía con él. Suspiré en sus labios cuando me mordisqueó el labio inferior.

Llevé mis manos a los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos y dejándolo totalmente expuesto a mí. Pasé mis manos por su duro y fuerte pecho marmoleo. Los labios de Carlisle bajaron por mi cuello, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo en mi pulso.

_Puede seguir, mi sangre no le tienta._

Empecé a bajar la cremallera, escuchándolo gemir al rozarlo. Le bajé los pantalones y los bóxers lentamente, sabiendo perfectamente que si seguía, no habría una vuelta atrás, no volvería a ser lo mismo con Edward ni con Carlisle.

— ¿Bella?

En ese momento Carlisle estaba mirándome con una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran negros, completamente negros y en mi interior sonreír al pensar que yo podía hacerle sentir así. Le cogí de los hombros y junté de nuevo nuestros labios. Carlisle gimió y se frotó entre mis piernas, consiguiendo que gimiese.

_No pienses en las consecuencias, piensa en el momento. _Y eso iba a hacer.

— ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo con voz ronca.

_Mejor que nunca. _

—Sí. —Susurré.

En ese momento, sus manos fueron al broche de mi sujetador y lo quitaron, sin apartar sus ojos negros de los míos. Sentía mi respiración jadeante, los latidos de mi corazón con fuerza y como empezaba a sentir algo húmedo en mi intimidad, odié ser una inexperta.

Sus labios se estrecharon contra los míos de nuevo, haciendo que gimiese y envolviese mis manos en su cuello, pegándolo más a mí para sentirlo. Empecé a frotarme suavemente contra su miembro mientras sus manos subían hacia arriba y me rodeaban los pechos, vi como Carlisle sonrió cuando gemí.

Me estremecí al sentir que la cálida lengua de Carlisle penetraba en mi boca, sonriendo contra sus labios. Dejé de pensar cuando las manos de Carlisle bajaron mis pantalones de pijama lentamente y la ropa interior, quedándome completamente desnuda al igual que él.

—Eres tan dulce Bella, —Gimió en mis labios. —Siempre he deseado saborearte. —dijo mirándome fijamente.

Sentí como mi pecho empezaba a hincharse por las palabras de Carlisle, no quería llorar por el momento, pero Carlisle me lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Grité cuando sentí que los dedos de Carlisle me penetraban suavemente, causando que suspirase e inconscientemente empezase a moverme contra su mano mientras sus labios me besaban los pechos. Yo tenía mis manos en su espalda en ese momento, rompiéndome las uñas por el intento de clavárselas en la piel.

Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de acabar, tiré de los cabellos de Carlisle para que me besase y sacase sus dedos de allí, pero él continuó acariciándome y pellizcándome con suavidad.

—Carlisle, creo-o…

—No creas nada Bella. —Susurró en mis labios. —Déjate llevar.

Y lo hice, olvidé a todos menos a Carlisle. En ese momento sentí que sus ojos me miraban fijamente, que sonreía cálidamente mientras se ponía entre mis piernas y me penetraba lentamente, causando que sintiese una presión en el estómago, pero me abrí más de piernas, suspirando al sentir su peso sobre el mío, era sensual y me gustaba.

Terminó de penetrarme, Carlisle me besó los párpados, sorprendiéndome de que dos lágrimas se me habían resbalado por las mejillas, sonreí, consiguiendo que Carlisle sonriese y se moviese lentamente, sintiendo dentro de mi algo frío, duro e hinchado moverse.

Gemí ante la sensación, Carlisle me aliviaba la irritación.

—Dios Carlisle…

Carlisle apretó los ojos y volvió a moverse, pro más rápido y más fuerte. Entrelacé mis brazos detrás de su cuello y le besó mientras ambos nos movíamos y nuestros sexos se encontraban. Una de las manos de Carlisle bajó hasta pellizcarme en mi protuberancia. Gemí más puerta cuando Carlisle me tocó y me penetraba a la vez, causando que llegase antes que él sin poder hacer nada, arqueándome.

Los labios de Carlisle se fueron a los míos, dando unas cuentas embestidas más y corriéndose dentro de mí. Gemí al sentir algo frío dentro de mí, causándome alivio en mi irritante intimidad.

Carlisle se tumbó y me puso encima de él, cuando quiso salir de mí, coloqué mi mano en lo poco que quedaba de su miembro afuera, sonrojándome por mi atrevido movimiento. Carlisle rugió y se quedó quieto mientras me observaba, le sonreí tímidamente.

—Me alivias… _Ahí_.

Carlisle se rió y me besó.

—De acuerdo Bella, pero sólo tienes que decírmelo. —dijo mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estoy segura de que aún no estás preparada para otra ronda. —Dijo pícaramente.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no había vergüenza entre nosotros, sonreí complacida y acosté mi cabeza en donde su corazón debería latir.

—Pero dentro de poco estaré lista.

Volvió a reírse mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

—Yo estaré esperando, mi dulce Bella.

Cerré los ojos mientras me ruborizaba, sabiendo que estábamos tapados únicamente por una manta. Era feliz, completamente feliz y nadie podía hacer nada en ese momento para estropearlo.

.

.

.

Cuando me desperté, me encontré sola en la cama. Me fui al baño y cuando terminé de asearme, me puse la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo e intenté bajar las escaleras in caerme, cosa que conseguí. Llegué hacia la cocina, donde me encontré a Carlisle cocinando. Me quedé mirando fijamente, viendo la agilidad con la que se movía y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, estaba segura de que sabía que estaba ahí, a tan sólo unos metros de él. Amaba su rostro, su cabello rubio y sus manos, por lo que no pude evitar seguir mirándolo. Colocó las tortitas en un plato y apareció a mi lado, envolviéndome la cadera con sus brazos.

Me puse de puntillas y le besé en los labios. Su lengua penetró en mi boca y empezamos a besarnos cada vez más fuerte. Cuando nos separamos, jadeé.

—Buenos días. —Susurró apoyando su frente contra la mía.

—Buenos días. —Susurré. —Muy buenos.

—Te he hecho el desayuno, miré en internet y conseguí hacerlas.

—Gracias.

Me senté y empecé a comer mientras Carlisle me hablaba, ambos conversábamos y me di cuenta de que parecíamos una pareja, sin nada que nos preocupase excepto nosotros, y eso me complació mucho. Cuando terminé de comer, me levanté y me senté encima de él, besándole en los labios antes de levantarme.

—Gracias, me encantó.

—Ha sido un placer. —Sonrió.

Puse el plato en el lavavajillas, cuando me iba a girar me encontré a Carlisle pegado a mi espalda, acariciándome la cadera y bajando cada vez más mi sábana exponiendo mis pechos.

—He pensado que después de hacerte el amor, podemos dar un paseo por el bosque. —Susurró con voz ronca mientras sus manos cogían mis pechos y los apretaba, consiguiendo que gimiese y me arquease en sus manos.

—Sí. —Gemí. Cuando me eché hacia atrás, noté su dureza en mi espalda, sonreí.

—Pero sólo después de que te haga el amor. —dijo antes de cargarme y subirme a la habitación.

Nos esperaba un buen día, y lo disfrutaríamos los dos solos.

* * *

**Hola a todas :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho, perdón por la tardanza, espero no tardarme en el próximo. Me alegro de ver que más de 70 personas lo tienen en favoritos, ¿me dejan sus opiniones? Son las únicas que motivan a subir, si me las dejan prometo subir el próximo maña o pasado mañana, no más tarde.**

**Parece que Carlisle siente algo, en el próximo quizás ponga un Pov. Carlisle. Carlisle es maravilloso (L) quería decir que intenté que el lemon fuese suave, ya que era la 1º vez de Bella, pero los demás serán más fuerte, o al menos lo intentaré, ya que me costó escribir un lemon de ellos dos por primera vez. Parece que Bella no ha sido la única en estrenarse x)**

**Besos a todas =)**


	6. Sorpresas I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

* * *

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

**Pov. Bella.**

Después de que volviésemos a hacer el amor, nos fuimos a la cocina para hacer un picnic e irnos al bosque. AL principio me sentí insegura por si iríamos al padre al igual que el de Edward, pero después sacudí la cabeza y me contenté al saber que volveríamos a _solos._

Suspiré.

Estar con Carlisle era algo nuevo, y me gustaba mucho. Amaba su cabello rubio, sobre todo cuando le daba el sol y parecía que brillaba igual que su cuerpo. Me lo imaginé con ojos azules y supe que habría sido un humano hermoso, ¡lo que hubiese dado por estar en su época y conocernos sin todos estos líos! Cuando terminé de arreglarme y ponerme un chándal y una sudadera para ir cómoda, Carlisle había cogido una gran mochila y empezaba a preparar cosas. Cuando me miró, me sonrojé.

— ¿Me ayudas?

—Claro. —Dijo demasiado rápido.

Carlisle era hermoso desnudo, pero desgraciadamente yo tenía algunas inseguridades, sabía que mi cuerpo no era el peor, pero no era como Rose. Imaginar que podríamos hacer algo en el bosque con toda esa luz no ayudaba mucho. En ese momento sentí a Carlisle abrazándome por detrás.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Dijo besándome en el cuello.

—No. —Mentí. —Vamos, hagámoslo pronto.

Empecé a sacar pan e hice los sándwich mientras Carlisle guardaba la bebida, cuando me di cuenta hice demasiados sándwich. Suspiré y los guardé todos. Cuando estuvimos listos Carlisle cargó la mochila y salimos de la casa de la mano mientras hablábamos.

Carlisle me ayudó más de una vez cuando estuve a punto de caerme o tropezar con algo. Pasamos por el prado de Edward y el mío, y no pude evitar tragar saliva y pensar en lo mal que me estaba comportando con él. Pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para alejarme de Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos, miré a mí alrededor.

Estábamos en el centro de bosque, los árboles hacían un círculo alrededor de nosotros y el sol caía exactamente donde estábamos. Me giré para mirar a Carlisle, que estaba detrás de mí.

Los rayos del sol le daban por completo, haciendo que su cara brillase y sus manos y una parte del pecho que se le veía por la camisa. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente después de haber andado tanto, estaba segura de que mis cabellos era un lío. Sus ojos topacios y laxos brillaban, me sonrojé al ver que sonreía.

Se acercó a mí en un segundo y dejó la mochila en el suelo antes de coger mi cara con sus frías manos y besarme en los labios. Al principio fue suave, pero después me puse de puntillas para profundizarlo, mordiéndole los labios y pegándome a su cuerpo.

—Creo que deberías preparar las cosas. —Susurró contra mis labios.

—Sólo un poco más. —Dije antes de volver a besar sus labios.

Carlisle sonrió y lamió mis labios, causando que me marease y empezase a sentir que mi corazón golpeaba demasiado fuerte en mi pecho. Odiaba ser tan débil, estaba segura de que Esme podría aguantar más. Esme. Carlisle se separó y me besó por última vez.

—Empecemos. —Susurró con voz ronca.

—Ajá. —dije sin salir aún de mi entumecimiento.

Cogí la toalla de la mochila y la colocó en el suelo mientras Carlisle había ido a cazar para estar ¨mejor¨. Me tumbé en la toalla y cerré los ojos, relajándome al sentir los rayos del sol calentar mi cara. Tenía que admitir que si no conociese a Edward pero a Carlisle sí, estaría detrás de él todo el tiempo, nadie nos molestaría.

_¿Crees que tú le gustas?_

Esa pregunta me asustaba, y mucho.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Carlisle caminando mientras miraba a otras partes. A pesar de que parecía estar completamente serio, era espectacular. Se movía con mucha elegancia y con movimientos felinos. Me mordí el labio y decidí mirar hacia otra parte hasta que llegase.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Dijo apareciendo a mi lado.

Me sobresalté cuando lo vi tan cerca, sonrió.

—Sí.

—Bien, comamos y nos demos un baño después.

_¡Oh, un baño!_

— ¿Juntos? —Dije tartamudeando torpemente.

—Ajá. —Dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

—No traigo bañador. —Susurré en sus labios.

—Yo tampoco. —Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Vale, esa sonrisa me había matado.

¿Desde cuándo Carlisle sonreía así? Me gustaba esa faceta suya de seductor y pícaro, ¿la mostraría con Esme?

Mientras comíamos, me fue bastante incómodo ver cómo me miraba fijamente. Quería preguntarle qué sería de nosotros cuando volviesen, qué haríamos, pero sabía que la hermosa mañana que habíamos tenido se estropearía.

A pesar de ello, decidí hablar.

—Carlisle, ¿qué haremos cuando vuelvan? —Susurré mientras cogía la botella de agua.

Carlisle suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Lo he estado pensando Bella. —Bien, esa respuesta no fue muy precisa. — ¿Qué sientes hacia lo... nuestro?

Parpadeé y dejé el agua, temiendo que me atragantase.

—Me gustas. —Parpadeé otra vez. —Mucho.

Levantó los ojos, mirándome mientras sonreía. ¿Acaso se creía que podría vivir sin él después de todo lo que nos había pasado? Yo no podría volver con Edward, lo quería a _él_. Me acerqué y le acaricié el cabello, sonrojándome.

—Tú… ¿Qué quieres? —Susurré.

—Yo te quiero a ti, Bella. —Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que necesité para besarle. Coloqué una de mis manos en su nuca para acercarlo más a mí. Mordí sus labios y penetré mi lengua en su boca. Me senté encima de él mientras gemía y sentía sus manos en mi cintura. Dentro de mí, saltaba de alegría al pensar que él me quería.

Las manos de Carlisle me acariciaron el pelo y se separó de mis labios sólo unos centímetros.

—Será difícil lo nuestro. —Susurró.

—No importa. —Dije abrazándolo por el cuello. —Podremos hacerlo.

—Aunque consiguiésemos hablar con los demás, aun está tu padre.

—Me da igual. —Dije rápidamente.

—Bella, soy mayor que tú.

—Podemos huir… De todos, antes de que vengan. —Dije sonriendo mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios. —Huyamos juntos.

—Bella, las cosas…

—Hagámoslo. —Le interrumpí.

Carlisle me miró fijamente, vi como sus ojos se iban volviendo oscuros y sus rasgos se hacían más duros.

—Edward no lo soportaría.

—Hablaré con él. —Dije tachando cualquier impedimento que nos separase. —Carlisle, no me separes de ti, por favor. —Susurré.

Carlisle suspiró y me miró sonriendo. Chillé de alegría y me eché encima de él, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras caíamos al suelo, tumbados. Nos miramos fijamente durante unos minutos antes de volver a besarnos.

—Creo que esto nos llevará a la ruina. —Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿No vale la pena? —Carlisle sonrió.

Carlisle y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta, dejando todo allí en el bosque. Carlisle me llevó hasta una cascada por la que pasamos por un puente, después me llevó más debajo de la cascada, donde se formaba más lejos una laguna, en ese momento me acordé de nuestro baño.

Me sonrojé.

Carlisle empezó a quitarse la ropa sin dejar de mirarme, causando que me sonrojase más. Se quitó la camisa, haciendo que me fuese imposible quitar mi mirada de su torso duro y esculpido. Se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers, quedando totalmente desnudo delante de mí. Intenté no mirarle el miembro, pero miré. Vi que estaba erecto y empecé a desnudarme al sentir que sus ojos negros me observaban detalladamente. Me quité la camisa y la sudadera, después los pantalones, quedándome en ropa interior.

Carlisle se metió en el agua, llegándole hasta la cintura, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Antes de que Carlisle se diese la vuelta, me desnudé rápidamente y entré en el agua, pero me di cuenta que él ya se había girado y me había visto completamente desnuda.

Me tapé los pechos con mis manos cuando estuve al lado de Carlisle, el agua me llegaba hasta el ombligo y mi piel se estremeció. Carlisle pasó uno de sus dedos por mi abdomen hasta subir a mis pechos, haciendo que bajase las manos.

—No entiendo por qué te cubres. —Dijo mirándome.

—No todos somos vampiros, los humanos tienen complejos. —Susurré sintiendo mi corazón latir cada vez más rápido.

—A mis ojos eres perfecta Bella.

Sonreí.

—Gracias.

Esta vez, me besó acariciándome los labios, los separó y me penetró con su lengua mientras me pegaba totalmente a su cuerpo. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y cerraba los ojos.

Di un sonoro gemido cuando sentí que sus labios habían atrapado uno de mis pezones y lo lamía en círculos mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba el otro pecho.

—Ay Dios… —Gemí.

Carlisle se rió mientras sentía su erección en mi estómago. Le subí la cabeza para que volviese a besarme mientras sus manos se colocaban en mis pechos, apretándolos suavemente mientras empezaba a frotarme contra él, suspirando.

—Acabaré muerto después de esto. —Susurró.

—Creo que es más probable que muera yo de un paro cardíaco. —Dije jadeando al sentir nos colocábamos en la orilla del lago y nos tumbábamos allí.

Carlisle estaba encima de mí. Sus labios tiraron levemente de los míos mientras sus manos se colocaban suavemente en mis muslos, los abría y me entrelazaba las piernas a su cintura fría y dura, sintiendo aun más su miembro.

Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, donde empezaron a desprender besos y lamidas a mi cuello y algunos mordiscos que conseguían sacarme una sonrisa. Me arqueé y empecé a rozarme contra su erección nuevamente, sintiendo que creía y que estaba posada en la unión de mis muslos húmedos.

Sus manos se colocaron ahora en mis pechos, acariciándolos y juntándolos para que pudiese lamer mis ambos pezones, gemí y me volví a frotar contra él, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo envuelto en llamas.

Lamió el canal entre mis pechos antes de bajar sus manos hasta mis nalgas, apretarlas fuertemente y penetrarme rápidamente y fuerte, gimiendo.

—Dios… —Suspiré.

Sentía en mi corazón una presión demasiado fuerte, quería a Carlisle, pero… ¿Lo amaba? Estar con él era lo que más deseaba en el mundo y pensar en que nos podíamos separar hacía que sintiese que se habría un agujero bajo mis pies. Yo quería huir con él, irnos de Forks y poder vivir juntos para siempre. Me había dicho que quería estar conmigo, pero nada de abandonar a Esme. Me tensé.

— ¿Qué va mal Bella? —Susurró con voz ronca.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sigue. —susurré.

Y así lo hizo.

Gemí y me arqueé hacia atrás, sus caderas golpeaban las mías y en ese momento, me sentía como una estúpida sin saber qué hacer cuando viniesen los demás Cullen, así que lo único que hice fue sonrojarme por las estupideces que pensaba cuando estábamos solos y desnudos. Carlisle me besó la nariz sin parar de moverse. Sonreí y entreabrí los ojos, encontrándome con los oscuros ojos de Carlisle.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —dije jadeando mientras sentía como entraba.

Fue hacia mi oído, lamiendo mi glóbulo.

—En este momento eres lo único que deseo Bella, deja a los demás fuera de esto.

Asentí y me besó.

Estaba segura de que una estúpida sonrisa se había colocado en mi cara al oír sus palabras.

Cada embestida que daba hacía que cerrase los ojos y quisiese gritar, que todos supiesen que en ese mismo instante, me sentía la adolescente con más suerte del mundo únicamente por poder estar sintiendo lo que me hacía sentir Carlisle, por tener una relación prohibida.

—Dios, Carlisle, creo…

—Siento lo nuestro, olvídate de todo lo demás.

Después de dos embestidas, acabé llegando al clímax, gritando y dejando caer totalmente sobre el agua que nos envolvía, Carlisle se dejó correr dentro de mí y me besó en el canal entre los pechos antes de tumbarse totalmente sobre mí y suspirar.

Levantó la cara después de unos minutos y me besó en los labios suavemente, mordisqueando el labio inferior.

—Nademos para quitarnos el barro.

Asentí.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré en el bosque tapada y encima de la toalla, sola. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, satisfecha y algo cansada por lo que habíamos hecho, pero sobre todo feliz.

En ese momento sentí que me besaban en los labios, sonreí y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y me arqueé para llegar mejor a sus labios. Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa, haciendo que quisiese llorar por poder saborearlos por fin. Su lengua acarició mis labios, pidiendo permiso para penetrar mi boca. La recibí gustosa, sintiendo que el mundo volvía a dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

Cuando se separó, abrí los ojos, encontrándome con Carlisle.

— ¿Dormí mucho? —Susurré.

Negó con la cabeza.

Carlisle me ayudó a levantarme y me informó que volvería a salir a cazar, preferí no preguntarle los motivos, por lo que me quedé allí mirando el cielo y desgraciadamente, pensando en todo. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Jake, y sabía perfectamente que me mataría si supiese que me había enamorado de otro vampiro.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué?

Pasó casi quince minutos cuando sentí dos manos en mis ojos frías. Sonreí, sintiendo que mi corazón latiese de manera rápida y constante.

— ¿Quién soy?

Me reí al escuchar que había cambiado su tono de voz.

— ¿Carlisle?

Las manos se fueron de mis ojos, me di la vuelta pero perdí la sonrisa en ese momento. Era Edward, sus ojos me miraban con ternura y mucha alegría, su cabello seguía despeinado, tanto como me gustaba antes.

—No. —sonrió. —Te eché de menos amor.

En ese momento, Carlisle venía por mi derecha, apareciendo Esme, que se tiró encima de él y le besaba las mejillas. Todos los Cullen aparecieron, Emmett, Rose y Alice vinieron a saludarnos alegremente, yo solamente podía mirar a Carlisle, que parecía igual de sorprendido.

¿Por qué habían llegado tan pronto?

* * *

**Hola.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Estoy haciendo con mis historias una maratón, si consigo un número de reviews más alto actualizo, aunque sea en el mismo día dos veces o días continuos.**

**Uds. Eligen si quieren.**

**Díganme que opinaron del cap, ¿sí? **

**Ya llegaron a los pobres no les dio tiempo de nada jaja.**

**Besos!**


	7. Sorpresas II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

* * *

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

Esto no podía estar pasando, me sentía totalmente perdida y sin saber qué podía hacer. Me sentía como en esas películas en la cual el protagonista no tenía salida, o en este caso solución.

Edward me abrazó y me sentó en su regazo mientras colocaba su nariz en mi cuello, inspirando u causando algunas cosquillas en mí.

—Amor, te eché tanto de menos. —Susurró en mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos e intenté no llorar ante la rabia que sentía, sabiendo perfectamente que no podría volver a abrazar a Carlisle o que ni siquiera podría volver a mirarle como solía mirarle, otra vez sería. Edward se separó y me besó en los labios, causando que me tensase y me quedase completamente quieta. Cuando quiso profundizar el beso, le dejé sabiendo perfectamente que todos los Cullen nos estaban mirando, incluso Carlisle.

_Carlisle_. Suspiré en mi mente.

—Vamos Edward. —Dijo Alice apareciendo a mi lado y levantándome. —Los demás también queremos saludarla. —Y me abrazó.

Fuimos hacia los demás, donde se encontraban Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Carlisle. Todos sonreían, menos Rose y Carlisle. Los saludé a todos, uno a uno excepto a Carlisle y cuando me tocó a Rose, me quedé donde estaba.

Edward gruñó.

—Hola Rosalie. —Dije lentamente.

—Bella. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la casa con Emmett.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, totalmente incómodos. Esme me volvió a abrazar, haciendo que me sintiese peor de lo que ya me sentía. Miré a Carlisle por el hombre de Esme y me sonrió tenuemente, yo desvié la mirada y suspiré.

—No sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos Bella. —Dijo Esme. —Sobre todo Edward, no paraba de hacer las cosas rápidas por verte.

Sonreí.

—Vamos a casa, estoy segura de que Bella está cansada. —Dijo Edward subiéndome a su espalda.

—Podemos ir andando. —Susurré.

—Iremos más rápido así. —Asentí y me apreté más a él.

Edward corrió muy rápido, aunque demasiado lento para mi gusto, cada rincón del bosque me recordaba a los momentos que había vivido con Carlisle, y eso hice que suspirase y apoyase mi cabeza en la espalda de Edward sin poder evitarlo.

Edward paró demasiado rápido en la mitad del bosque, dándome cuenta de que estábamos en nuestro prado. Cerré los ojos e intenté controlar las lágrimas.

Edward me colocó los dedos debajo de mi barbilla y me subió la cara. Abrí los ojos y me encontré su rostro a apenas diez centímetros del mío.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? —Susurró.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Te… —Suspiró. — ¿Te-e alegras de verme? —Dijo lentamente.

Le miré fijamente.

A pesar de que estuviese totalmente enamorada de Carlisle, Edward seguía siendo alguien importante para mí. Me había cuidado, defendido y había pasado momentos muy importantes junto a él. Coloqué mis manos en su rostro y sonreí.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo te atreves a preguntarlo? —Dije con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Edward volvió a abrazarme contra su duro y pétreo pecho.

—Dios Bella, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. —Dijo en mis cabellos. —Te recordaba cada día, tenía miedo de que nos distanciáramos.

Suspiré.

—Yo-o… —Tragué saliva. —También te eché de menos.

—Necesitaba oírte decir esas palabras. —Dijo separándose un poco de mí.

Sus dedos perfilaron mis labios y suspiré, consciente de que me besaría y yo no podría rechazarlo. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, suaves. Al principio pensé que se separaría, peor después me humedeció los labios con su lengua y los entreabrí, sabiendo perfectamente que querría profundizar el beso.

Cuando Edward me besó, hundiendo su boca con la mía, sus manos fueron rápidamente a mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo. En ese momento pensé…

¿Y si ahora quería que _profundizásemos_ nuestra relación?

Ya no era virgen, y no tenía ninguna excusa para poder decirle lo contrario. Edward se separó de mis labios, besándome como última vez en la frente mientras sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente.

—Bella, deberíamos salir y celebrarlo. —Dijo sonriendo.

Parpadeé

— ¿Celebrar-r qué?

—Tonta Bella. —Dijo dándome otro beso en los labios. —Que volvemos a estar juntos, no distanciados.

Sonreí, o al menos lo intenté.

—Me parece estupendo. —Dije asintiendo. — ¿Ahora?

Volvió a reírse mientras me acariciaba la cara con sus frías manos y volvía a sonreír de manera torcida. Bajé la mirada y me sonrojé cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura y subían lentamente, causando que me estremeciese a sentir el frío de sus dedos, ¿a dónde quería llegar? Edward volvió a besarme en los labios.

—Dios, creo que perderé el control.

Sonreí algo tensa.

—Vayamos a mi casa, hablaremos sobre Victoria y todo lo demás.

Asentí.

Esta vez fuimos caminando hacia su casa, y no hablamos durante el camino, o al menos yo. Solamente hablaba cuando me hacía preguntas o tenía alguna duda, pero sinceramente no hablamos. Estaba segura de que Edward podría estar oyendo mi corazón, que parecía latir cada segundo más rápido. Estaba nerviosa, pronto volvería a encontrarme con Carlisle.

¿Escucharía Edward los pensamientos de Carlisle? ¿Se notaría que me gustaba? Nos acercábamos a su casa, cada vez estaba más cerca y mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

—Tranquilízate Bella. —Dijo Edward. —Ya sabes cómo es Rose.

Al principio fruncí el ceño, confundida por sus palabras. Después sonreí ante mi idea, y proseguí.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

Edward suspiró.

—Cree que nos vas a traicionar. —Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada. —Piensa que has pasado durante estos días con alguien, con un chucho o algo, le molesta no poder saber qué estás haciendo.

—Eso se llama obsesión. —Dije molesta, odiando en esos momentos a Rosalie.

—Eso es lo que yo siento por ti. —Admitió. —Odiaba estar tantos días sin que Alice viese nada, sentía inseguridades, sobre todo… Bueno, confío en Carlisle, pero no confiaba en el chucho.

—Edward, no he visto a Jake todos los días que has faltado. —Dije molesta. —He estado con Carlisle, solos y sin nadie a mí alrededor, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. —dije susurrando lo último.

Edward suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Algo ha cambiado Bella. —Me tensé. —Pero pienso arreglarlo, sé que lo nuestro no es lo mismo desde que te dejé. —Me encogí en mi sitio, recordando todo. Recordaba perfectamente la perforación en mi pecho cada vez que recordaba cuando Edward me había dejado sola. Incluso la relación con mi familia cambió, nada volvió a ser lo mismo con nadie ni con nada.

—Edward…

—Bella, no pasa nada. —Me apretó por los hombros. —Nunca me perdonaré haberte dejado sola.

Intenté apartarme de él, sintiendo que había un momento demasiado tenso entre nosotros y eso no nos beneficiaba en nada. Sus ojos estaban de color topacios, pero más oscuros que cuando los vi, y eso me asustó.

—Edward, ya hablamos de eso y no quiero que volvamos a hablar de ello. —Dije consiguiendo separarme un poco de él. —Sabes que... Me duele hablar de ello.

Asintió.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello cobrizo, cerrando los ojos mientras yo me quedaba donde estaba, totalmente segura de que en ese momento, sabía lo que quería.

—Bella, lo siento. —Susurró.

—Edward, por favor…

—Necesito que hablemos de ello… —Me interrumpió cuando quise hablar. —Otra vez.

—Edward, yo no quiero hablar de ello, todo está claro. —dijo apoyando la espalda en un tronco.

Edward apareció delante de mí y pegó su cuerpo al mío hasta que sentí el tronco raspando mi chaleco. Parpadeé, sorprendida de que Edward fuese el que hiciese tanto contacto físico entre nuestros cuerpos, aunque desgraciadamente ya era demasiado tarde para volver a lo que teníamos antes. Me sonrojé totalmente, preguntándome si la sangre de mi cuerpo estaba concentrada en mi rostro y en mis mejillas.

—Bella, estoy dispuesto a… A hacer lo que me pediste. —Susurró. Luego sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño mientras colocaba mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo de mí, aunque fue todo lo contrario, se acercó más a mi cuerpo.

—No t-te entiendo. —Jadeé.

—Bella, estoy dispuesto a… No perder el control, a que... Te deseo, y quiero hacerlo.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! -_Pensé.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

—Hm-m te lo agradezco. —Edward alzó una ceja. —Pero creo que tienes razón… Esperaremos.

—No, Bella, no. —Me encogí. —Siempre hemos hecho lo que yo he querido o lo que yo creía _mejor_ para ti. —Asentí. —ahora haremos lo que tú quieres.

Parpadeé.

—Tengo-o el periodo. —Dije buscando excusas, él sólo se rió.

Edward colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se volvían negros y laxos. Me asusté al sentir su duro y pétreo cuerpo contra el mío. Y sobre todo al sentir su miembro en mi estómago, intenté alejarme.

—Amor, no tienes que sentirte avergonzada. —Dijo besando mi cuello. —Será como siempre has querido, en nuestro prado. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos Bella, me he replanteado todo, nuestro futuro, nunca volveremos a separarnos.

Perfecto, absolutamente perfecto.

¿Ahora qué hacía?

* * *

_**Como dije estoy subiendo capítulos lo más seguido posible, aunque en el pasado cap bajaron considerablemente los reviews, no sé si fue porque no les gusto el capitulo o porque no les dio gana, de todos modos, agradezco a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar un mensaje x)**_

_**Cada capítulo se irán tensando las cosas entre ellos, sobre todo entre Edward y Bella y la familia, sobretodo una mala relación entre Rose y Bella.**_

_**Y lamento no haber hecho el Carlisle pov como me pidieron, pero ya lo tenía hecho, haré el próximo de Carlisle, aunque aviso que no habrá muchos**_

_**de él.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Sin más, me despido,**_

_**Besos y abrazos :)**_


	8. Decisiones y Peleas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

* * *

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

**Escuchar al final de la historia: How I Would Die (en la visión de Alice).**

* * *

**POV Bella.**

—Edward, creo que estás precipitando todo. —Dije sonriendo nerviosa.

Él me besó en los labios.

—Vamos amor, no tienes que avergonzarte de nada.

Suspiré y me pasé las manos por el cabello, nerviosa sin saber qué decir. Me apoyé contra el tronco de un árbol y le miré algo cansada pero con una sonrisa, haciendo que él me la devolviese.

—Edward, creo que deberíamos esperar. —Levanté una mano para cortarle. —No estoy segura, ya sabes… —Rodé los ojos. —Me siento algo nerviosa y… —Me paré. — ¿Tu quieres hacerlo?

Él suspiró y me abrazó, haciendo que me pusiese tensa entre sus brazos, pero me relajé rápidamente para que no notase nada.

—Ya sabes que te amo Bella. —Me besó el tope de la cabeza. —Lo haremos cuando quieras.

Suspiré.

—Gracias, eso me alivia y mucho.

Edward me llevó a mi casa, donde Charlie aun no había llegado. Le pedí a Edward que me dejase sola, ya que tenía bastantes ganas de estar sola, él asintió confuso por mi reacción. Nada más irse, me fui a mi cuarto y me tumbé en mi cama, dejándome caer como si fuese una pluma.

Todo se me estaba yendo de las manos, sobre todo con Edward. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir así: viendo a Carlisle con Esme y yo con Edward. Sabía que si alguno de ellos se daba cuenta, todos acabarían odiándome, incluyendo a Rose, que tendría otra oportunidad para querer arrancarme la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos.

Mañana volvería a ser otro día más, ¿por qué habían tenido que tardar tan poco? Me hubiese gustado tener más tiempo con él, y todavía no me había dicho nada de si quería que nos escapásemos juntos, cosa que yo quería hacer. Me daba igual dejar a mi familia aquí, incluso a Edward, pero al parecer él no quería hacer nada por ahora, por lo que sólo me quedaba esperar, y esperar.

Suspiré.

Me levanté de la cama y cuando abrí la puerta para ir al baño, sentí que los ojos comenzaban a empañarse.

Los apreté fuertemente y terminé duchándome mientras me imaginaba en mi cabeza recuerdos bonitos. Me coloqué una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me fui hacia mi habitación mirando el suelo, todo estaba en silencio, demasiado silencio para que yo fuese la única que estuviese en mi casa.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación, me sobresalté.

Carlisle estaba sentado en la cama, mirándome fijamente.

Su cabello rubio estaba igual de peinado que siempre a pesar de tener los ojos negros y abajo unas ojeras algo pronunciadas. Parecía acabar de ducharse, ya que tenía el cabello húmedo. Me dio una sonrisa corta y me palmeó a su lado para que me sentase.

Me senté lentamente y suspiré.

—De acuerdo. —Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Qué, perdón? —dijo colocando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y atrayéndome hacia su pecho.

—Mira-a. —Dije con voz temblorosa. —Lo haremos como quieras, no tienes que preocuparte. —Dije tragando saliva lentamente.

Él sonrió y me besó en el tope de la cabeza.

—Bella, creo que te estás equivocando.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré, inhalando su colonia de su cuello. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y le acaricié los botones de la camisa mientras intentaba no llorar.

—Bella he venido únicamente para decirte que… —suspiró. —mira Bella, te quiero.

Me sobresalté y lo miré a los ojos.

Me devolvió la mirada, sus ojos completamente negros y algo tristes, parecían estar dudosos. Volví a odiarme por entregar todo y que nunca me entregasen nada, con Edward me pasó lo mismo y ahora volvía a pasarme lo mismo, ¿acaso no estaba hecha para que gustar a los vampiros?

—Bella, si me dejas terminar no entenderías las cosas al revés.

Asentí, incapaz de decir nada.

—Te quiero más que a mi propia familia Bella. —Parpadeé sin mirarlo. —Y quiero estar contigo para siempre, por eso mismo he traído esto.

Se separó un momento y sacó de su bolsillo dos billetes de viaje. Jadeé, totalmente sorprendida. Grité y me abalancé encima de él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y dándole besitos por toda la cara hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales devoré y los lamí antes de separarme. Carlisle me respondió gustosamente, incluso me sentó a horcajadas encima de él, acariciándome la cintura.

—Bella, nunca dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti. —Baje la mirada, pero sus dedos me subieron la barbilla. —Sabes que estos días han sido muy intensos. —Asentí. —Tanto que incluso estoy dispuesto a hacer daño a mi familia por empezar contigo de nuevo.

Me mordí el labio.

—Dios, pensé que me dejarías o preferirías quedarte con Esme o…

Me paró, colocando un dedo en mis labios, y me sonrió.

—Te quiero Bella, ahora entiendo la obsesión de Edward por ti. —Dijo antes de volver a besarme y juntar nuestros labios.

.

.

.

**Pov. Alice.**

—Algo no va bien. —dije agarrándome al brazo de Jasper y viendo como mi visiones de volvían borrosas. —No puedo ver nada.

—Recuerdan que están los lobos Alice. —Dijo Jasper.

Asentí.

—Pero algo no va bien, ni Bella ni Carlisle son los mismos.

Él asintió.

—Lo sé, Esme me ha dicho lo mismo. —Frunció el ceño. —Por cierto, ¿adónde ha ido Carlisle?

Me encogí de hombros, haciendo que mi cabello se sacudiese.

—No lo sé, dijo que daría una vuelta. —Alcé una ceja. — ¿No es extraño que Edward esté aquí y no con Bella? Ella siempre le pedía que se quedase con ella.

De repente, Rosalie apareció en el salón enfadada con los brazos cruzados y con una rubia ceja alzada mientras Emmett estaba detrás de ella. Después apareció Esme y Edward. Edward parecía estar pasándolo bastante mal por alguna razón, y Esme sonreía únicamente para darle consuelo a Edward.

— ¡Ha sido esa mosquita muerta, seguro! —Gritó Rosalie mientras sus ojos se volvían negros de ira.

—Cariño…

— ¡Cállate! —Le interrumpió Rose a Emmett. —Esa estúpida está destruyendo nuestra familia, ¿es que nadie se da cuenta, maldita sea? —Volvió a gritar. —Desde que está aquí sólo causa problemas y más problemas.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Espeté. — ¿Qué ha hecho ahora ella para qué digas esas cosas?

Rosalie bufó y se echó hacia atrás el cabello.

—Esa mosquita muerta, ¡la odio! —Rosalie miró a Edward, que en ese momento levantó la cara, estaba con los ojos negros, con ojeras y pálido, se me encogió el corazón al verlo tan débil y mal por Bella. — ¡Fue tu maldita culpa, tú la trajiste!

Edward apretó los puños y gimió, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no te casaste con Tanya cuando pudiste? —Siguió Rose. —No, claro, ¡mejor la estúpida humana! La dejaste y después volvemos por ello, ¿te crees que ella te quiere como a ti? —Rosalie se rió secamente. —Son humanos, ellos olvidan Edward.

—Rosalie, ya es suficiente. —Dijo Esme enfadada.

Volvió a reírse.

—Claro, tu marido pasa de ti, todo el día con la humana le ha cogido cariño, ¿no? —Escupió al suelo. —Me voy de aquí, paso de ver como se destruye todo esto por una insignificante humana. —Miró a Jasper. — ¡Deja de enviarme las malditas ondas de tranquilidad, tú deberías estar conmigo! —Gritó. Se acercó a Jasper, haciendo que yo me tensase. —Todo fue por su culpa, ¿Recuerdas?

Jasper parpadeó.

—Edward está mejor desde que está con ella.

— ¿Y a qué precio? ¿Destruyéndonos a todos?

Me apresuré a hablar.

—Rose…

—Tú cállate, ni siquiera sirves para dar una maldita visión del futuro, me voy.

En ese momento vi una visión, por lo que lo último que vi fue como Rosalie iba hacia la puerta lentamente.

_Bella estaba en medio de un bosque, completamente sola mientras lloraba y se llevaba las manos a la barriga, gritando y llorando a todas partes, como si alguien estuviese rodeándola o persiguiéndola._

_Comenzó a correr, cada vez más rápido, incluso podía oír los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho._

_En ese momento vi un cabello largo y de color rubio pasar por su lado, haciéndola caer al suelo y dándose en los dientes con una rama de un árbol._

_Empezó a sangrar._

—Alice, ¿estás bien?

_Alguien arrastraba a Bella por los pies y se la llevaba a lo más profundo del bosque mientras ella seguía sangrando y llorando. Su vestido se subió hasta sus caderas, donde apareció una pequeña tripa._

_Estaba embarazada._

_Gritando, Bella desapareció en el bosque, escuchándose un grito._

— ¿Alice?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba temblando mientras todos me miraban preocupados, incluso Rose, que se quedó totalmente quieta mientras se acercaba lentamente con duda. Fui corriendo hacia la ventana y salté por ella mientras miraba al cielo, intentando averiguar si la visión era en presente o futuro, yendo hacia la casa de Bella, cuando me encontré de enfrente a Carlisle que venía lentamente hacia mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Grité asustada.

Frunció el ceño.

—Acabo de volver.

— ¡Corre! —Grité. — ¡Bella está en peligro, corre!

En ese momento, todos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Bella. Yo me quedé quieta mientras veía como Edward corría más rápido que ninguno, había visto mi visión.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, si han escuchado al final –en la visión de Alice hasta el final la canción, lo habrán disfrutado 2x.**

**Estoy haciendo un contest, pueden hacerla con la pareja que quieran, incluso u Bella/Carlisle (ojala que la hagan, me encantaría)**

**en mi perfil lo pone todo****.**

**¿Me dejan sus reviews? Es lo único que recibo y actualizo antes.**


	9. Charlas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

* * *

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

—Edward, Edward, tranquilo. —Dije mientras intentaba apartarme de sus brazos.

—Dios Bella, creo que tenías razón. —Me besó en la frente. —Dios, menos mal que no…

—Edward, para. —Dije separándolo de mí. Le miré fijamente. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Alice vio una visión dónde estabas embarazada y victoria te arrastraba por el suelo. —Volvió a besarme en la frente. —Tenías razón respecto a no hacer el amor, Bella. No sé qué haría si te pasase algo.

En ese momento me congelé donde estaba.

Miré a Carlisle, que aun estaba detrás de Edward con los demás Cullen mientras apretaba sus manos, convirtiéndolas en puños. Sus ojos se volvieron negros sin apartar la mirada de mí, y supe cuanto odiaba que Edward pudiese mostrarme afecto delante de los demás y él, no.

De todas maneras ¿cómo era posible que me hubiesen visto embarazada? Me llevé rápidamente una mano al vientre, pero la bajé rápidamente al ver que Carlisle se tensaba cada vez más. Volví a mirar a Edward, que en ningún momento me había dejado de mirar.

—Edward, no tienes por qué preocuparte ya que…

—Bella…

—No Edward. —Le interrumpí. —Escúchame tú a mí, estoy perfectamente bien así que dejar de preocuparte.

Alice apareció a nuestro lado y suspiró.

—Lo siento, supongo que sería lo que pasaría si Edward y tú intimidaseis. —Dijo sonriendo. —De todas maneras, estaremos atentos de todo, Bella.

Gruñí.

—Estoy harta de que me tratéis como si fuese un bebé.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo Rosalie con voz seca.

Edward le gruñó.

—Rosalie, compórtate. —Dijo Esme sonriendo tensamente.

— ¡Es verdad, siempre estamos pendiente de ella! —Gritó. — ¿Y qué me importa a mí lo que le pase? ¡Estoy malditamente harta de todo, por su culpa no hacemos más que ser sus guardaespaldas!

—Rosalie. —Dijo Carlisle hablando por primera vez. —Cállate.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Mírate hasta tú has cambiado, la tratas como si fuera tu esposa y no Esme!

Yo me quedé en silencio mientras sentía los latidos de mi corazón latiendo cada vez más rápidos. Tenía ganas de volver a cerrar la puerta y entrar en mi casa, pero no podía moverme de los nervios de la situación. Jasper parecía estar a punto de perder el control, Esme estaba totalmente quieta y Rosalie me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, enfadada.

—Bella, te veré esta noche. —dijo Edward sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie. —Entra en casa.

Todos estaban totalmente en silencio y ninguno me miraba, todos miraban a Edward o a Rosalie. Miré a Carlisle, que me miró rápidamente antes de bajar la mirada, lo tomé como un: ¨Entra en casa¨

Cuando entré en mi casa y cerré la puerta, me quedé apoyada contra la puerta mientras suspiraba y sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos. Los apreté fuertemente para no derramar ninguna lágrima mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia mi cuarto. Cuando estuve allí, miré por la ventana, pero los Cullen ya no estaban, se habían ido.

¿A dónde?

Cuando me giré, estuve a punto de gritar al ver que Carlisle estaba sentado en la cama, pero no me miraba a mí.

Miraba mis labios.

Se levantó de la cama demasiado rápido para mis ojos humanos y juntó sus labios con los míos, haciendo que gimiese. Sus manos estaban en mi cadera, apretándome contra su fuerte pecho mientras me mordía los labios y tiraba de ellos, era un beso hambriento y necesitado, por lo que le correspondí con el mismo deseo.

Cuando se separó, me dio un beso antes de mirarme a los ojos y suspirar.

—Nos iremos pronto, Bella. —Dijo volviendo a besarme en los labios.

Asentí.

—Sí, ¿qué pasó cuando me fui?

Carlisle me miró fijamente, preocupándome de que sus ojos aun siguiesen iguales de oscuros que antes. Parecía cansado, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras violáceas debajo de los ojos y su piel estaba más fría de lo normal.

—Se pelearon… Rosalie se ha ido por una temporada, Emmett la siguió, aunque se sintió mal por ti, sabe que tú tampoco lo estás pasando bien.

Rodé los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

—Si supiese que estamos juntos ya me hubiese arrancado a cabeza. —Bufé.

Las manos de Carlisle se fueron a mis mejillas, subiendo la cabeza y haciendo imposible que pudiese aguantar las lágrimas. Carlisle suspiró y me besó en los labios suavemente.

—Lo siento Bella, lo siento…

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿Y dónde?

Carlisle sonrió.

—Nos iremos mañana por la noche, Bella. —Dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama y me colocaba a horcajadas encima de él.

—Pero… ¿Alice nos verá?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Desde que los lobos están cerca de nosotros no suele tener visiones, esperemos que tampoco la tenga cuando nos vayamos.

Asentí sin poder evitar sonreír.

— ¿Y dónde es?

—Nos vamos a Escocia, Bella. —Susurró besándome el cuello. —Podremos vivir juntos, sin nadie. Podremos ir juntos por la calle sin que nadie se pregunte qué hacen el señor Cullen y la hija del sheriff de la mano.

Me reí y asentí.

—Pero… ¿qué haremos si nos encuentran? Quizás…

—Shh. —Dijo subiéndome la camisa poco a poco. —Es algo que ya veremos, Bella. Ya tengo la casa comprada, tengo todo lo justo para que podamos vivir, incluso he conseguido un trabajo.

En ese momento, me asaltaron varias dudas, ¿me acabaría convirtiendo en vampira? ¿O me dejaría en humana como quería Edward? ¿Acabaría embarazada de él por la visión de Alice? ¿Vendría Victoria? ¿Acaso los vampiros podían tener hijos?

Carlisle se rió y me sacó la camisa.

—Deja de pensar Bella, pienso aprovechar esta noche, no podré verte hasta mañana antes de irnos.

— ¿Hay aviones que salgan por la noche? —Susurré mientras le quitaba los botones de la camisa, revelando porciones de su piel y besándola poco a poco.

Él se rió.

—Claro Bella, ¿acaso no sueles viajar mucho?

Negué con la cabeza mientras le terminaba de quitar la camisa, asombrándome por su esculpido y perfecto cuerpo. Bajé mis manos y empecé a bajarle la bragueta de los pantalones.

—Nunca me ha gustado viajar. —Susurré contra su cuello. —Pero te aseguro que mañana será el viaje más emocionante de mi vida.

Carlisle nos dio la vuelta y me tumbó en la cama con él encima de mí, bajándome los pantalones mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello. Cuando me sacó los pantalones, sus manos subieron lentamente por mis piernas para quitar mi sujetador y rebelar mis pechos, haciendo que gimiese al sentir sus labios en ellos.

Sus manos me apretaron los pechos con delicadeza mientras yo le bajaba los pantalones, sintiendo contra mi estómago su erección aun cubierta por la ropa interior. Gemí cuando uno de sus labios besó uno de mis pezones. Sentía cada vez más humedad entre las piernas, y saber que él estaba excitado no ayudaba mucho. Le bajé con dificultad sus bóxers, haciendo que ambos estuviésemos desnudos y jadeásemos al sentirnos el uno al otro.

—Te quiero. —Susurré sin poder contenerme. —Sé que suena algo cursi y que…

Carlisle juntó sus labios con los míos, interrumpiéndome, pero se separó antes de que yo profundizase el beso.

—Bella, no tienes que avergonzarte de ello. —Dijo entrando poco a poco en mí. —Recuerda que tus sentimientos son correspondidos con los míos.

Me arqueé al sentirlo completamente dentro de mí, moviéndome primo con lentitud mientras me acostumbraba su miembro. Después yo también empecé a moverme y a seguir mientras pensaba en todo lo que nos quedaba por vivir juntos, sería capaz de todo por estar con él, incluso sabiendo que mañana dejaría a Charlie. Eso era un sacrificio, pero por él era capaz de todo.

.

.

.

Cuando me levanté, quise gemir al ver que Carlisle no estaba a mi lado, se había ido.

_Tranquila, cuando todo pase nunca más volveré a despertarme sola_ –Pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama y me preparaba para ir al instituto.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, bajé a la escalera y abracé a mi padre por detrás, ganándome que maldijese y sonriese al darse cuenta de que era yo. Le besé en la mejilla y nos preparé el desayuno antes de abrir la puerta y encontrare a Edward apoyado en su volvo sonriéndome.

Le sonreí, sintiéndome el ser más falso y mezquino del universo por hacerle aquello.

Fui hacia él y le di un casto beso en los labios mientras me montaba en su coche.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —Dije mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Bien, Alice está enfadada porque no puede ver nada por culpa de los chuchos. —Sonrió. — ¿Quieres hacer algo después del instituto?

Negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio.

—Me gustaría estar hoy con mi madre. —Me odié al ver que suspiraba y asentía. —Lo siento Edward, pero es que…

—No te preocupes Bella. —sonrió tristemente. —Nosotros tenemos más tiempo, aprovecharé todo lo que pueda esta mañana.

Asentí.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, me despedí de Edward y fui hacia Ángela, que me sonrió y fuimos juntas hacia la clase después de ver como Jasper y Alice me miraban extraños por haber dejado solo a Edward. Suspiré y bajé los ojos al ver que volvía a sentir los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que querían salir.

Ángela me metió en el vestuario de las chicas y me abrazó, sorprendiéndome por su gesto. Pero no pude conseguirlo y acabé llorando y apretándome contra su cuerpo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

—No te preocupes, Bella. —Susurró. —Yo estoy contigo.

—No-o sé-é que me pasa-a. —Jadeé.

—Ya no estás enamorada de Edward, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

—Se te nota… Es decir, me parecía extraño que no estuvieses con él, ya casi nunca os veo juntos.

—Oh, Ángela, si supieses… —Sollocé.

—Bella, no tienes por qué contármelo, pero por lo que creo, es que te gusta otro. —Asentí. —Tienes miedo de hacerle daño, ya que le quieres de pero de otra manera., —Volví a sentir. —Te entiendo, me pasó lo mismo con Eric, por suerte él no sentía nada por mí, así que no sufrió. Bella, como consejo te aviso que vayas a por la persona que quieres, sólo se vive una vez, algunas personas viven más que otras, pero una sola vez, no gastes tu vida con quien no quieras, si no tienes fuerzas para hablar con él, haz lo que creas mejor, pero no esperes más tiempo Bella, no sabes cuánto tiempo ni que cosas está sacrificando esa persona por estar contigo.

Asentí.

—Gracias. —dije separándome de ella y sonriéndola.

—Eso sí, ¿me dejarás que yo cuide de Edward?

Las dos nos reímos mientras salíamos del vestuario, ahora todo lo veía más claro.


	10. El Viaje I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

* * *

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

—Debemos hablar.

Parpadeé sorprendida y me giré, encontrándome con Alice, de brazos cruzados mientras Jasper estaba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor, de brazos cruzados. Me pasé nerviosamente la mano por el pelo y asentí.

Alice me cogió de la mano y nos metió en el cuarto de baño, sin sonreírme y su apretón en mi mano cada vez era más duro.

_Por favor, que no se haya enterado de nada._

Cuando entramos en los baños, Alice seguía sin sonreír.

—Bella lo sé todo.

_Mierda…_

—Sé que Edward y tú os habéis peleado.

Parpadeé sorprendida mientras sentía que los latidos de mi corazón empezaban a bajar y mi tensión también. Suspiré y asentí mientras sonreía.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? Estáis peleados.

Borré rápidamente la sonrisa de mi rostro. —Verdad.

Alice alzó una perfecta ceja negra y me miró fijamente. — ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme por qué os habéis peleado ahora? Bueno, en verdad me lo contó él, ¿es porque no tenéis relaciones sexuales?

Parpadeé mientras sentía como la sangre me subía a la cabeza lentamente. Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces Alice me abrazaba y se reía. Estaba bastante tranquila de que Alice no supiese nada de Carlisle y yo, me había asustado bastante cuando había dicho que lo sabía todo.

Y hablando de todo, ¿cómo era que Edward le había dicho eso?

Fui yo la que le dijo que no quería mantener relaciones con él. ¿Cómo era que se lo había dicho?

—Bella, tranquila, no sé lo diré a nadie de la casa.

Asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de ella para irme al comedor, donde me esperaba Ángela con una ceja alzada y el rostro lleno de duda. Me senté a su lado y suspiré mientras me metía un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Sentí la mano de Ángela en mi mano. — ¿Todo bien?

La miré y la sonreí.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—No te preocupes, Bella, no sé de quién te habrás enamorado, pero estoy segura de que al final saldrá todo bien.

Asentí lentamente.

— ¿Puedes quedar esta noche?

Iba a decir que sí cuando me acordé de que sería la última vez que vería a Ángela, esta noche me iba con Carlisle a Escocia. La miré y sonreí con tristeza.

—Lo siento… Es que…

—No te preocupes, Bella. —Volvió a sonreírme. —Sólo espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Desvié la mirada y asentí.

.

.

.

Cuando terminé el instituto, me fui andando hacia mi casa mientras pensaba en todo. Amaba a Carlisle, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo, pero… ¿Cómo se tomaría mi padre la noticia de perder a su única hija, no verla nunca más?

Él estaba sólo, no tenía una pareja como mi madre.

Seguí el camino por el bosque, alejándome lo máximo de la casa de los Cullen para que ninguno de ellos me oliese.

Vi el prado donde Edward y yo solíamos ir cuando las cosas entre nosotros funcionaban. Todo seguía igual, las flores, él sol alumbrando en los mismos lugares excepto nosotros, que habíamos cambiado totalmente.

Suspiré.

Seguí caminando hasta que escuché una rama pisarse detrás de mí. Me quedé totalmente quieta y empecé a girarme poco a poco, pero no había nadie. Seguí caminando, y la sensación de que alguien me seguía no desaparecía.

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude hasta que me tropecé con una rama cuando miré una vez hacia atrás por si venía alguien.

Me senté en el suelo y me levanté el pantalón hasta la rodilla, viendo que me había raspado la piel y tenía sangre.

Otra vez se escuchó el ruido.

Me bajé el pantalón, me volví a colgar la mochila de los hombros y comencé a andar, ignorando los pasos que escuchaba. Suspiré cuando a lo lejos vi mi casa, sonreí y fui hacia ella.

Pero algo fallaba.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, ya estaba vierta y el pomo se calló al suelo. Me quedé quieta y entré lentamente en mi casa, rezando para que mi padre no estuviese y sólo hubiese sido un ladrón.

Cuando entré, me llevé una mano a la boca, mitigando un grito al ver todo el salón destrozado, los sofás roto por la mitad, el tv rota, la lámpara en el suelo, todo desperdigado por el suelo y con las ventanas cerradas, casi todo oscuridad.

—Dios mío. —Susurré.

Fui al baño, todo estaba destrozado.

El espejo roto, salpicado por el suelo de sangre.

Gemí.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, dejando la mochila en el suelo y dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto, todo estaba destruido. Fui al cuarto de mi padre y gemí mientras sentía las lágrimas deslizándose por mi rostro.

Todo estaba destruido, pero en el suelo había una mano.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella y levanté la sábana y grité.

Me agaché rápidamente al ver el cuerpo de mi padre, pálido, con varios agujeros en el cuello, muñecas y en otras partes de su cuerpo. Coloqué mis dedos en su cuello, pero no había pulso.

— ¿Papá?

Pero no respondía, estaba muerto.

.

.

.

Sentí una mano fría acariciándome la cara lentamente, abrí los ojos rápidamente, algo entumecida por el sueño que había tenido, encontrándome con Carlisle mirándome con una sonrisa triste, Dios, incluso estando deprimida no era capaz de pasar por desapercibido la belleza de Carlisle.

—Lo siento.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras apartaba la mirada, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a deslizarse por mis mejillas. Carlisle suspiró y se sentó a mi lado del sofá para luego colocarse sobre su regazo.

Me abracé muy fuerte a él y entré mi cara en el arco de su cuello mientras sentía sus manos acariciándome para consolarme. Le besé en el cuello y después me levanté, señalándole la maleta que había hecho.

—Bella…

—Vámonos. —susurré besándole en los labios. —Quiero empezar una vida nueva, no quiero estar aquí, este ya no es mi hogar, no sin mi padre.

Carlisle se levantó y me abrazó. Me pegué a su cuerpo totalmente mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos totalmente, sin poder olvidar como la policía se había llevado a mi padre en una camilla y como lo vi, en el suelo tirado.

—Bella, no podemos irnos así.

—Sí podemos, vayámonos ahora, ¡ya! —Gemí. —Los policías lo han puesto como si fuese un animal salvaje, ¡no quiero irme con mi madre! ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero empezar contigo de nuevo, eres una de las pocas personas que me quedan, Carlisle, no quiero que la gente me mire mañana con pena, no quiero que me pregunten por él, no quiero verlo en una caja de madera vacía, porque ese ya no es mi padre.

Carlisle suspiró y me besó en el tope de la cabeza.

—Cómo quieras Bella.

Le sonreí y asentí, quitándome de la mejilla una lágrima que se había deslizado.

—Empezaremos de nuevo, Bella.

Asentí.

Carlisle cogió mi maleta y nos montamos en el coche. Sentí su mano en mi muslo, le sonreí y miré por la ventana, sintiendo que aun las lágrimas se derramaban por mi rostro, no quería que Carlisle me viese llorando.

Saber que nunca más lo vería, que no me reñiría y nunca volvería abrazarme, volví a gemir.

En ese momento, me arrepentí de todo.

Odié haberme comportado como una niña de tres años cuando Edward me dejó, odié dejar a mi padre sólo cuando fui a buscar a Edward, odié… Sacudí la cabeza y me centré en los bosques, me limpié las lágrimas y cerré los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que Carlisle me avisaría cuando nos estuviésemos en el aeropuerto.

.

.

.

Sentí una mano en mi hombre, sonreí y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con Carlisle.

—Vamos Bella, nos vamos.

Suspiré y asentí.

Carlisle cogió su maleta y la mía y nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto, cada paso estábamos más cerca del avión. Le apreté la mano, nerviosa, esperando que nadie ni nada nos detuviese esta vez.

Me merecía un poco de paz, con él, con Carlisle.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el cap, pobre Charlie...u.u ya se irá viendo qué le ha pasado, en los próximos caps se irá explicando.**

**¿Pasará algo en el último momento antes de subirse al avión?**

**A esta historia aún le queda, aún lo peor está por pasar!**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews y los espero en este cap para actualizar.**

**Un beso muuuy grande (K)**


	11. Llegada a Escocia Part I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

* * *

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

Sentí unos labios en mi cuello, suaves y fríos. Me estremecí y abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadeando. Carlisle estaba a mi lado, sonriéndome. Le sonreí algo soñolienta mientras le acariciaba el rostro con las yemas de mis dedos.

Llegué hasta sus labios, los cuales perfilé antes de humedecerme los labios. Carlisle me besó en los dedos antes de hablarme.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Gemí al recordarlo todo. Charlie, aquel hombre que siempre me había apoyado, aquel hombre que había sido mi padre. Carlisle, dándose cuanta de la dirección de mis pensamientos, me besó suavemente en los labios.

Sonreí y me apreté la mano.

— ¿Hemos llegado?

—Sí. —Se levantó y me dio la mano. —Vamos a por las maletas y después pediremos un taxi para que nos lleve a la casa que he comprado para nosotros.

Asentí y sentí aquel dolor que sentía por la muerte de mi padre, mitigaba.

Carlisle y yo bajamos del avión con los demás pasajeros, recogimos nuestras maletas. Cuando salimos del aeropuerto, un taxi nos estaba esperando enfrente de la puerta. Miré a Carlisle con una sonrisa y asentí. Apretó cálidamente mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el taxi.

Cuando nos montamos, intenté concentrarme el la mano de Carlisle en mi muslo y en el hermoso paisaje que representaba Escocia... Pero en cada ábrol, señal o carretera, veía a mi padre, los recuerdos y momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

Desvié la cara para que Carlisle no me viese llorar, pero sabía que él perfectamente podía notar como mi pecho se movían desequilibradamente. EM mordí los labios y miré a Carlisle. Sus ojos topacios me miraban con ternura y pena, sin poder evitarlo, Le besé en los labios suavemente varias veces, sintiendo sus manos rodeándome y colocándome contra su pecho.

Le abracé como si fuese la úncia salvación... Y lo era.

.

.

.

Me desperté en una cama suave. Sin abrir los ojos, busqué con mi mano a mi lado, esperando a que Carlisle estuviese conmigo. Le encontré la mano y rápidamente entrelacé nuestros dedos. Me giré y abrí los ojos, viéndolos oscuros y con algunas ojeras bajo ellos.

Gemí y me estiré en la cama, mirando de reojo como Carlisle me miraba fijamente, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos que hacía mu cuerpo. Sonreí y me abracé a su costado, colocando mi cabeza debajo de su mandíbula.

Suspiré al oler su fragancia fresca y limpia, mentolada.

—Buenos días. —Susurré pegándome más a su cuerpo, necesitando más cercanía entre nosotros.

Carlisle me besó en el tope de la cabeza, antes de acercar sus labios a mi oreja.

—Buenos días amor. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien. —Respondí. — ¿Me quedé dormida en el taxi? No recuerdo más...

Carlisle suspiró y volvió a besarme en el tope de la cabeza, esta vez más lentamente.

— Seguiste llorando y cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de que estabas dormida. —Le miré, dándome cuenta de que sonreía. —Te apretabas tan fuerte contra mí, susurrabas mi nombre y a tu padre. Te dejé en la cama y metí las maletas en la casa. —Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Frunció el ceño. — ¿Debería enfadarme por no haberte dado cuenta de que estábamos en nuestra nueva casa?

Gemí y me reí antes de levantarme de un salto de la cama.

Me mareé y Carlisle apareció a mi lado, cogiéndome de la mano mientras se reía. Acercó sus labios a mi cuello y me besó allí.

—De acuerdo, debido a tu entusiasmo, te perdono.

Me di la vuelta y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, obligándole a bajar la cabeza para besarme en los labios. Sonrió contra mis labios, al igual que yo. Profundicé el beso y le lamí los labios, sintiendo su sabor contra el mío. Sin poder evitarlo, envolví una de mis piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Carlisle gimió y acarició mi pierna desde la rodilla hasta la ingle varias veces. Le mordisqueé el labio inferior y me pegué a él cuando quiso separarse. Gemí frustrada y me crucé de brazos. Me dio una nalgada antes de separase, me reí y me sonrojé mientras me cogía de la mano y me sacaba de la habitación. Me di cuenta de que estaba en braguitas y con una camisa blanca lisa.

— Quiero hacerte el amor Bella, pero antes quiero enseñarte nuestra casa.

Asentí.

—Tienes razón. —Me sonrojé y susurré: —Yo comportándome como una hormonada adolescente...

Carlisle se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente. Me pegó contra la pared, acercándose lentamente. Cuando estuvo pegado a mi cuerpo, me cogió la cara con ambas manos, haciendo que nos mirásemos fijamente. Desvié la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Mírame, Bella.

Levanté lentamente la mirada y alcé una ceja.

—No eres la única que se comporta como... ¿Cómo habías dicho? "_una adolescente hormonad_a" Si fuese por mí, estaría todos los días haciéndo te el amor Bella. Así que no te avergüences por desearme. —Me besó en los labios. — Agradezco cada día que me hayas elegido a mí, Bella. Me considero el hombre más feliz del mundo sólo por tenerte.

No sabía qué hacer... ¿Qué harías cuando el hombre más importante de tu vida te dices esas palabras? Yo sólo pude besarle en los labios y mostrarle lo mucho que me gustaba y lo bien que me hacía sentir.

Carlisle fue esta vez el que profundizó el beso y me lamió los labios. Moví mis labios contra los suyos, sintiendo demasiada felicidad, ¿Sería así nuestra vida? ¿Me convertiría en vampira para que siempre estuviésemos juntos?

Me besó por última vez y me sonrió, vi que realmente le hacía ilusión enseñarme la casa, nuestro nuevo hogar. _Nuestro hogar_. Aquellas palabras calaban dentro de mí, muy hondo. Como nadie había hecho en mi vida.

Sonreí y le cogí de la mano.

—De acuerdo, ibas a enseñarme la habitación y luego a hacerme el amor, ¿no?

Carlisle se rió y me guió por la casa.

.

.

.

**Pov. Edward**

— ¿Dónde están? —Susurré.

Alice se paseó por el salón mientras Rose gruñía y murmuraba estupideces, aunque perfectamente podía leerle la mente, no quería sentirme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Jasper apareció a mi lado y me colocó una mano en el hombro. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de Esme. Estaba triste abatida, pensaba que Carlisle la había abandonado. ¿Y Bella? ¿Por qué ambos habían desaparecido el mismo día?

Era incapaz de decir lo que Rosalie pensaba, no era posible. Bella me amaba, al igual que yo a ella.

— ¡Estoy harta! —Chilló Rose. Emmett se colocó a su lado y suspiró. — Pienso decir lo que pienso, nunca me he callado y no pienso hacerlo ahora por esa mosquita muerta.

—No la llames así, Rosalie. No es lo que estás pensando, es imposible.

— ¡Claro, la mosquita muerta es eso... una puta mosca muerta! —Emmett la sujetó por los hombros. — ¡Ninguno de vosotros queréis saber la verdad, pero yo pienso decirla! ¿Qué crees? ¡Bella se enamoró de Carlisle! Y Carlisle... ¡Dios! ¿Es que todos los hombres Cullen van a enamorarse de ella? —Miró a Emmett. — ¿Piensas abandonarme por ella? ¡Porque si es así, te aseguro que pienso cortarte el maldito cuello!

—Cállate Rosalie. —Esme apareció en la puerta del salón. Los ojos completamente negros y el rostro cubierto de dolor. —Carlisle y Bella no pueden estar juntos, es imposible. Esperaremos unos días, si no vuelven , los buscaremos.

Rosalie se rió secamente.

Yo solo esperaba que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla... Pero los vampiros no podíamos despertar de ellas como los humanos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo sé... Lo sé... Me tardé... ¡Lo siento!**

**Pero he vuelto, y espero que para quedarme. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Gusta? **

**Nos leemos la semana que viene, espero n.n**

**Cuéntenme qué piensan del cap y qué les gustaría que pasasen =)**


	12. Llegada a Escocia Part II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

* * *

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

**Pov. Edward**

— No lo puedo creer. — Susurré.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Pero todos estáis ciego por la estúpida humana esa! — Gritó Rose mientras daba vueltas en el salón.

— Rose, el padre de Bella ha muerto. — Susurró Esme. — La pobre estará muy mal.

— ¡Claro! ¿Y no es casualidad que Carlisle y ella hayan desaparecido cuando ha muerto Charlie?

Sin poder evitarlo, fui hacia Rose y la garré contra el cuello, golpeándola contra la pared. Emmett quiso intervenir pero Jasper lo agarró por el brazo y me miró fijamente. Solté a Rose sin mirarla y fui hacia la ventana, donde Alice estaba mirando fijamente.

— ¿Ves algo?

Alice me miró con los ojos llenos de angustia y no pude evitar sentirme culpable por ponerle tanta presión encima. La desaparición de Bella y de Carlisle hacía una semana... Hacía que pensase lo peor. Pero no podía, era imposible que Carlisle y ella estuviesen juntos, eran como un padre y una hija, era algo que no podía pasar. Era como... Enfermo.

— Lo sé, Edward. — Alice sonrió con pesar. — Pero es imposible, debemos esperar. Quizás Bella necesite la ayuda de Carlisle por lo que le pasó con su padre.

Asentí, sintiéndome incómodo por haber pensado aquello de Bella y Carlisle.

— Tienes razón, no sé que me ha pasado.

Alice se levantó y me puso una mano en el hombro mientras Rose gruñía, emitiendo ondas de enfado y odio y que eran expandidas por Jasper.

— Tranquilo, volverán.

Sólo esperaba que fuese así... Pero desgraciadamente, Rose tuvo que volver a hablar.

— ¡Estáis ciegos! ¡Me da igual, cuando veáis la verdad de toda esta situación, todos. — Rosalie me señaló con dedo. —Incluso tú, os daréis cuenta del error tan grande que habéis cometido al incluir a esa... _humana_ en la familia. Me voy de viaje, no quiero saber nada de esos dos. —Rosalie miró a Emmett. — Vámonos Emmett.

Pero Emmett no se movió y pude leer cada uno de los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Amaba a Rosalie, pero su familia era más importante. Ella solía tener grandes cambios de humor, pero se amaban. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos mientras Rosalie se giró, dándose cuenta de que Emmett no la seguía. Se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo.

— Emm tenemos que irnos. ¡No podemos estar aquí!

Lo cogió del brazo e intentó con todas sus fuerzas tirarlo hacia ella, pero Emmett era más fuerte. Sin que Rose se diese cuenta, dejó todos sus pensamientos expuestos a mí, dándome cuenta de la realidad: Ella tenía miedo de volver a quedarse sola. Tenía miedo de que Emmett no la amase o la abandonase, tenía miedo de que Carlisle se olvidase de ella y de su familia. Temía que todos nos pusiésemos en contra suya y volviese a quedarse completamente sola, sin nadie.

— Emmett... ¿Por qué no te mueves?

Emmett me miró a mí a los ojos, luego a Rose.

— Creo que deberíamos quedarnos. —Él gimió cuando vio la decepción que cruzó por el rostro de Rose. Le cogió el rostro entre las manos. — Cariño, no pasa nada. Creo que como una familia que somos, deberíamos estar juntos. No sé realmente qué está pasando, pero deberíamos ir averiguarlo. —Desvió la mirada de Rose para mirarnos a todos. — Deberíamos rastrearlos.

Jasper asintió y se colocó cerca de Rose, apretándole el hombro sonriéndola.

— Opino igual que Emmett. Ya ha pasado una semana y deberíamos seguirles la pista antes de que la lluvia borre por completo el poco rastro que queda. Y eso si es que queda algo...

Miré a Esme y ella a mí.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese encontrarse, al igual que yo.

¿Qué haríamos si en verdad Bella amaba a Carlisle y viceversa? ¿Había sido un error por mi parte dejar a Bella sola con Carlisle? ¿De verdad había algo entre ellos? Todos nos miraban a Esme y a mí, esperando nuestra respuesta. Me coloqué rápidamente al lado de Esme y le apreté la mano como consuelo. ella me sonrió y asintió lentamente, aunque su rostro no expresase el dolor que sentía, por dentro se sentía igual que yo:

Destrozado, esperanzado de que todo aquello fuese diferente, horrorizados y... Con ganas de saber la verdad.

— De acuerdo. —Dije mientras me acercaba a Rose, sonriéndola con tristeza. — Vayamos a casa de Bella.

— Tengo un plan. —Dijo Jasper tomando el control de la situación. — Edward, Alice y yo iremos a casa de Bella a registrar su cuarto y todo lo que haya en la casa. Emmett, Rose y Esme deben informarse sobre la muerte de los padres de Bella, después tendréis que mirar si Bella ha hecho o firmado algún documento, cualquier cosa que sirva para poder buscar pista. — Todos asentimos. — Tener los móviles encendidos e intentar no llamar la atención. Cualquier cosa que parezca extraña, averiguarla. Si preguntan por Carlisle o Bella inventaros cualquier cosa. ¿Preguntas?

— ¿Preguntamos a los compañeros de Bella en el instituto por si alguno sabe algo?

Jasper asintió lentamente, después sonrió.

— Muy bien pensado, Emmett. Ir al instituto y registrarlo. Cualquier cosa llamarnos.

Todos asentimos y rápidamente, Emmett, Rose y Esme desaparecieron de la habitación. Jasper asintió e hizo un gesto a la puerta.

— Cojamos el coche y dirijámonos a casa de Bella.

.

.

.

Utilizamos el coche, ya que no quisimos llamar la atención. Pero nos sorprendió que todo estuviese tan silencioso y apenas hubiesen vecinos. El coche de patrulla de Charlie estaba sucio y viejo, con una de las ventanas casi rota. Me sentí terriblemente mal por lo que le hubiese sucedido. Todo aquello había sido mi culpa, por haber introducido a Bella a mi mundo. Jasper forzó la cerradura rápidamente y entramos, escuchándose la puerta crujir.

La casa estaba oscura, había cintas policiales y todo estaba lleno de polvo. Jasper enviaba ondas de tristezas. Aquel lugar parecía estar impregnado por la tristeza de Bella. Tanto que Alice gimió de dolor mientras apretaba la mano de Jasper. Las persianas cerradas, las mesas, estanterías y suelo cubierto de polvo. Sin poder evitarlo, me vino imágenes de cuando Bella y yo estuvimos juntos.

_Nuestros primeros días_.

Era realmente doloroso mirar el hogar de Bella destruído.

— Edward. —Jasper me llamó.

Parpadeé y vi que sus fosas nasales se abrían.

— Un vampiro entró en esta casa.

— Carlisle. —Susurró Alice.

—También, pero otro vampiro estuvo aquí... ¿No oléis un olor algo dulce?

Alice y yo nos miramos mientras intentábamos captar aquel olor del que hablaba Jasper. Ambos asentimos. Sí, un vampiro había estado hace más de una semana y media allí. Era un olor familiar, dulzón y femenino. Los tres nos miramos a la vez, tensándonos. ¿Quién podría haber ido a la casa de Bella? ¿Y había sido antes de que se fuesen o aquel vampiro había estado aquí hacía pocos días?

— ¿Es... Victoria? —Susurró Alice.

Jasper asintió lentamente mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

— Estoy seguro. Cariño, tu registra el salón. Edward, tú la habitación de Bella y yo la de Charlie.

Mientras Alice registraba por el salón, Jasper se fue a la habitación de Charlie y yo a la de Bella. No pude evitar suspirar al notar su olor, tan dulce y a fresas. Pero algo era diferente. Su cuarto estaba completamente desordenado, la lámpara del cuarto rota en el suelo con los cristales esparcidos. Su armario abierto con varias ropas que faltaban y otras rotas.

Me agaché cuando vi una foto en la que Bella salía con su padre, Charlie. Ella sonreía mientras lo abrazaba pro al cintura, él también. Era una imagen que fue clavada en mi pecho. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que le pasara eso a Charlie? Hacía sol, y en la foto Bella debía tener dieciséis años o menos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su pelo alborotado al igual que el de Charlie. Llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas.

Seguramente Renée o Billy fue el que hizo la foto. Renée y charlie se habían separado hacía muchos años.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me guardé las fotos.

— No te eches la culpa encima, Edward. —Susurró Jasper. — Además, sintiendo todas tus emociones me es imposible buscar concentrado. — Bromeó.

— Lo siento.

— No importa. ¿Qué encontraste?

Cogí la foto de mi bolsillo y se la enseñé.

— Una foto cuando la vida de Bella era... _perfecta_. —Susurré.

Jasper me la devolvió después de verla. Sonrió con tristeza.

— No conocía mucho a Charlie, pero sé que era un buen hombre. No todo es tu culpa, Edward. Bella quiso entrar en "nuestro" mundo, sabiendo perfectamente cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias.

— Ni siquiera los malditos chuchos... Jacob tenía razón. Estaba más segura con ellos que conmigo.

— Haré como que no he escuchado eso. — Jasper salió de la habitación. — Ahora déjame recordarte que la dejaste por mi culpa.

— Jasper, deja de culparte por lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Bella. —Susurré.

Alice susurró algo que hizo que Jasper gruñese y se callase. La casa se sumió en un silencio incómodo.

Decidí no entrar en el juego de Jasper. Seguí buscando en el cuarto de Bella cuarto a pesar de que cada segundo que pasaba en él me rompía el corazón. ¿Cómo podían recuerdos tan felices hacerme _tanto_ daño?

.

.

.

**Pov. Carlisle**

Cuando Bella y yo hicimos el amor, conseguí que por unos minutos Bella olvidase el dolor que sentía al recordar a su padre. Insistí en que saliésemos por Glasgow para dar una vuelta. Ella se vistió, se abrigó y dimos una vuelta. Al principio, Bella apenas se acercaba a las tiendas que había por las calles, pero después tomaba confianza y acababa probándose collares, pendientes y otras cosas.

Le compré unos pendientes de unas gotas de lluvia, un collar de un corazón y una pulsera. Ella insistió en regalarme otra pulsera para mí de cuero que me puse en la muñeca donde no tenía la de los Cullen.

Conocimos a varias personas que al principio, Bella no entendía por su acento escocés. Yo la ayudaba a hablar con otras personas, ya que varias personas hablaban en gaélico y era bastante difícil comprender qué decían. Los ojos de Bella brillaban, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban sonrojadas por el frío que hacía. Cuando comenzó a llover, la jalé de la mano y nos metimos en un restaurante.

Bella se pidió Haggis, un plato tradicional en Escocia y un whisky escocés. Me reí cuando ella lo bebió de golpe y se le humedecieron los ojos. Para no llamar la atención, yo me pedí otro whisky mientras mirábamos el restaurante. Todo aquello era tan diferente a Forks, era algo nuevo y refrescante. Se notaba que a Bella le empezaba a gustar bastante Escocia.

— Gracias Carlisle. —La miré. —Me... Me encanta todo. —Desvió la mirada, sonrojándose. —Todo esto es mucho más de lo que podría haber pedido.

Le acaricié la mano y la besé en la mejilla.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, Bella. —Le alcé la barbilla con mis dedos para besarla en los labios. Sonreí cuando ella gimió por no profundizar el beso.

Ella sonrió, pero después volvió a ponerse seria.

— Carlisle... ¿Te acuerdas de la visión que tuvo Alice en la que me arrastraban al bosque supuestamente "embarazada"? — Asentí lentamente. — ¿Crees que esa persona sería la que mató a mi... padre? —Susurró desviando la mirada.

Suspiré y le acaricié el brazo.

— No lo sé, Bella. Lo siento mucho. —Suspiré. — Quizás puede que fuese un vampiro nómada que había olido a tu padre. —ella asintió.

— ¿Y respecto a lo de estar embarazada? —Se sonrojó.

Solté el aire innecesariamente.

— Alice puede equivocarse. Quizás se equivocó. Es imposible, Bella. —Susurré. Ella asintió lentamente. — ¿Te gustaría tener una familia?

Me miró rápidamente, brillándole los ojos.

— Carlisle, tú eres mi familia ahora. No necesito a nadie más. Mientras estés tu conmigo, lo demás me da igual. Incluso es mejor que Renée no sepa nada de mí, ella estará fuera de peligro. Además, ¿qué haría con un bebé? Tengo mala suerte con todo, ¡soy muy patosa! Sería mucha suerte que no se cayese de mis brazos... —Me sonrió. — ¿Tú quieres tener un... bebé?

La besé en los labios y le guiñé un ojo.

— Sólo quiero tenerte a ti. —Se sonrojó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para besarme, intentando no tirar la comida.

Pero en verdad, sí. Ansiaba una familia... Una parte de Bella y mía.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el siguiente, espero que os haya gustado^^ ¿Vais a ver Amanecer? Yo voy el domingo, tengo muchas ganas :)**

**Una de mis lectoras dijo que quería los lemons más flojos, ¿cómo los quieren? La mayoría que salga, me inclinaré más a uno a otro, pero admito que estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos "fuertes" pero siempre acepto sugerencias. ¿qué les parece Esocia? ¿No es hermosa? Estoy ahorrando para ir x)**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y nos leemos prontito, pueden pasarse por mi historia I Need a Doctor, de Bella/Carlisle.**

**Cuéntenme qué les pareció el cap y que creen que sucederá :)**


	13. Descubridos Parte I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, que se me ocurrió con la canción Pyramid de Charice.**

**-Advertencias: AU, Lemon.**

* * *

**Pyramid.**

**.**

_**Pirámide, la hemos construido en una roca sólida**_

_**Siento como si el cielo estuviera a nuestro alcance.**_

_**Juntos en la cima, como una pirámide.**_

_**E incluso cuando el viento esté soplando,**_

_**Nunca caeremos, sólo seguiremos adelante…**_

_**Siempre permaneceremos ahí.**_

_**.**_

_— ¿Y respecto a lo de estar embarazada? —Se sonrojó._

_Solté el aire innecesariamente._

_— Alice puede equivocarse. Quizás se equivocó. Es imposible, Bella. —Susurré. Ella asintió lentamente. — ¿Te gustaría tener una familia?_

_Me miró rápidamente, brillándole los ojos._

_— Carlisle, tú eres mi familia ahora. No necesito a nadie más. Mientras estés tu conmigo, lo demás me da igual. Incluso es mejor que Renée no sepa nada de mí, ella estará fuera de peligro. Además, ¿qué haría con un bebé? Tengo mala suerte con todo, ¡soy muy patosa! Sería mucha suerte que no se cayese de mis brazos... —Me sonrió. — ¿Tú quieres tener un... bebé?_

_La besé en los labios y le guiñé un ojo._

_— Sólo quiero tenerte a ti. —Se sonrojó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para besarme, intentando no tirar la comida._

_Pero en verdad, sí. Ansiaba una familia... Una parte de Bella y mía._

...

**Pov. Alice**

Miré a Edward, que estaba hablando con Jake mientras los demás lo rodeaban y lo miraban fijamente, dispuestos y preparados a atacarle si en algún momento se ponía nervioso. Él también estaba nervioso y los puños cerrados, deseaba pelea pero aquello sólo sería otro inconveniente en buscar a Bella y Carlisle.

Edward le preguntaba cosas sobre el paradero de Bella, pero él no sabía nada y se dio la vuelta hacia la Push sin dejar de gruñir y temblarle las manos. Para él, tenernos cerca era como un infierno, y yo lo sabía. Tenía hipótesis de lo que podría haber pasado respecto a Bella y Carlisle, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. En cambio, Esme parecía haber perdido la esperanza.

Ninguno de nosotros habíamos ido a cazar, y ya lo estábamos necesitando.

Pero todo este asunto de Bella y Carlisle...

Cuando vi a mi hermano acercarse, dejé de pensar inmediatamente. A él le dolía oírme, sobre todo cuando estaba segura de que bella tenía una relación con Carlisle. Sus ojos negros, me miraron.

— Déjalo Alice, no pasa nada.

— Lo siento pero...

— Sé que todos lo pensáis. Pero yo no. Ella me ama. A mí, no a Carlisle. — Se rió secamente. — Cuando los encontremos, lo verás. Incluso ellos se reirán, ¡es una tontería!

Emmett apareció a mi lado, serio.

Emmett ya no era como antes. No hacía bromas, no se reía, no molestaba a Edward... Ahora parecía otra persona totalmente distinta.

— Necesitamos ir a cazar, no podemos seguir así. — susurró con voz ronca.

Asentí lentamente y nos dispersamos por nuestro territorio para ir a cazar.

Últimamente, ninguno de nosotros queríamos estar unidos, nos estábamos separando como familia cada día un poco más, y era bastante doloroso ver como una unidad familiar que había sido fuerte se estaba desmoronando poco a poco.

Cuando divisé un ciervo, comencé a seguirle y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, comenzó a correr. Ya podía sentir la sangre en mis labios, su cuerpo abandonando su vida cada vez más rápido con mis succiones y... Una vida menos en el mundo.

Cuando estiré una mano para agarrarlo, el móvil sonó en mi bolsillo.

Dejé de perseguir al ciervo cuando miré que en la pantalla ponía 'Jasper' Antes de cogerlo esperé un rato, si era urgente esperaría. Después de dos pitidos, el teléfono seguía sonando.

— ¿Pasa algo Jasper?

_— Alice... Hemos averiguado dónde se encuentran._

Parpadeé varias veces mientras sentía un gran dolor de cabeza extendiéndose cada vez más y acentuándose, estaba a punto de ver una visión y algo me lo impedía. Podía oír el ruido de la visión, pero no ver nada. ¿Por qué no podía ver nada? ¿Eran por los lobos? Me encontraba alejada de ellos y no tenía sentido aquello.

Me masajeé las sienes y suspiré.

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Dónde están? — Dije con esfuerzo.

_— En Escocia, hemos conseguido ir al aeropuerto y robar los documentos donde guardan los últimos viajes que se hacen. Se ven en las cámaras del aeropuerto, los dos se han ido juntos._

Suspiré cansada y me dejé caer sobre la hierba.

— Bien Jasper, me acabo de enterar que se iban _junto_s. — Remarqué la última palabra. — ¿En Escocia? Bella odia el frío. Me extraña que estén allí, ¿estáis seguro de lo que estáis diciendo? No tenemos tiempo que perder. Además, es normal que vayan juntos y...

_— No lo entiendes, Alice. De la mano. Iban de la mano. — _Aguanté innecesariamente la respiración_. — Edward está destrozado. Apenas sabe qué hacer, parece un zombi._

Me levanté del suelo rápidamente y comencé a correr.

— Voy para allá.

_— Te esperamos, salimos dentro de cinco horas hacia Escocia. Glasgow.._

Y colgó.

La primera vez que iría a Escocia.. Aunque no serían vacaciones. Esperaba que aquello que me encontrase no nos marcase para toda la vida. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que todo aquello que habíamos sido alguna vez, se iba a romper.

.

.

.

**Pov. Carlisle**

Bella se había quedado dormida después de las vueltas que dimos por Glasgow. Nada más llegar a la pequeña casa que compré, ella se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida de inmediato, con los zapatos puestos, el abrigo y tumbada sobre las mantas de la cama, sin taparse.

Sonriendo, la desnudé lentamente hasta dejarla en ropa interior y vi como se estremecía del frío.

Le puse una de mis camisetas que le quedaban hasta la mitad de los muslos y de manga larga, y la metí en la cama antes de encender la calefacción.

Podía escuchar su corazón bombear lentamente, la sangre circular por todo su cuerpo, la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas y el pulso en su cuello... Tenía sed. Mucha sed. Necesitaba con urgencia salir a cazar.

Lo que fuese pero ya.

Cogiendo un trozo de papel que encontré en uno de los cajones de la encimera, me apoyé contra la mesa de la cocina y comencé a escribir rápidamente, el hambre no me dominaba, pero era bastante incómodo sentir una voz que te ordenaba ir en busca de sangre y oler la sangre de Bella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin comer.

Podía aguantar, pero prefería no arriesgarme.

Dejé la nota en la mesita de noche de al lado de Bella, la besé en el tope de la cabeza y con el abrigo en la mano, salí de la cabaña dispuesto a buscar alimento rápidamente.

.

.

.

**Pov. Bella**

Gemí y parpadeé antes de abrir los ojos lentamente y darme cuenta de que estaba en la cama, tumbada y desnuda excepto por una camisa de Carlisle. La olí y sonreí, fresco y mentolado. Amaba su olor y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí como una estúpida antes de bostezar dos veces más.

Me incorporé y miré a la habitación, buscando a Carlisle por algún sitio, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Me levanté y vi de reojo un trozo de papel encima de la mesita de noche con una caligrafía ligera, entrelazada y suave sin apenas apretar el papel, todo lo contrario a la mía, había escrita una nota.

Suspiré y cogí el papel para leerlo.

_Bella, tuve que ir a cazar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin cazar y quiero estar satisfecho cuando estoy contigo._

_Volveré mañana por la mañana temprano._

_Hay comida en el frigorífico, dinero en el cajón de la mesita de noche y teléfono._

_Llámame para cualquier urgencia._

_Te amo._

_C.C._

Sonreí y me pasé una mano por el cabello despeinado. Dejé la nota sobre la mesa de nuevo y me fui hacia el baño con ropa nueva para ducharme.

Cuando comencé a desnudarme e iba a entrar en la ducha, me miré de reojo y me paralicé un momento con un pie dentro de la bañera y otro fuera. Me volví a colocar enfrente al espejo y me miré fijamente, notando algo extraño en mí.

Algo había cambiado.

Mis pechos -que nunca habían sido grandes -ahora parecían haber aumentado de tamaño, incluso yo podía verlo. Bajé la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo y vi que mi cintura parecía haber aumentado dos tallas. Me coloqué de lado y vi que había una pequeña inflamación en mi vientre. Lo toqué suavemente y no me dolía, sólo suspiré.

Lo extraño era que parecía que mi cuerpo estaba cambiando completamente.

Y yo ya me había desarrollado hacía dos años.

Sin saber qué hacer, me metí en la bañera confusa y sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Comencé a contar las semanas que me había faltado la regla... Una semana y media, y aunque yo no era regular, nunca me había tardado tanto. Asegurándome de que después le preguntaría a Carlisle, me terminé de duchar y vestir para irme a la cocina a comer algo.

Cuando sentí alguien a mi espalda.

Me giré lentamente y dejé caer la botella de agua de mi mano.

— Edward. — Susurré sintiendo el corazón a punto de salir de mi pecho.

Sus ojos negros me miraron.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunté mientras intentaba alejarme de él.

— Mejor pregunta: ¿qué está pasando?

Comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente mientras yo retrocedía hacia el salón, donde estaría el teléfono para llamar a Carlisle.

— Pues...

— ¡Deja de huir de mí! — Se llevó las manos al cabello. — Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida, nunca te haría daño. — Me miró fijamente. — Aunque me traicionases.

— Yo-o... Siento...

— No digas nada. — Me quedé quieta. — Quiero que hablemos Bella. Quiero saber qué está pasando. — se rió secamente. — Me niego a pensar que estar con Carlisle. Es como un padre para mí... Es joven, apenas parece tener veinticuatro años. Pero no... — Soltó el aire de sus pulmones. — No sabes lo confuso que me siento, Bella.

Asentí lentamente.

— Es comprensible, podemos hablar...

— Siéntate Bella, no voy a hacerte daño. — Se sentó en una de las sillas del salón. — Sólo quiero aclarar todo esto.

Y me senté enfrente de él, sintiendo que todo aquello sólo era el principio de algo realmente malo.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Lamento la tardanza. **

**Esto se pone crudo, ¿verdad? o_O ****Pues aún viene más, y sobre todo con Bella y Carlisle. ¿Qué creen que le pasa a Bella? ¿Y cómo reaccionará Carlisle y los Cullen? También quiero dar gracias a los anónimos que me siguen, gracias :)**

**Este cap va dedicado a Sweet'and-Bloody , que me dedicó una historia suya que es hermosa, pasaros :) Gracias linda, no sabes cuánto le alegra a una que le hagan esos detalles... (L)**

**Tengo una historia que también es de Carisle y Bella, se llama I Need a Doctor, creo que os puede gustar :) y también hice una nueva historia, se llama Mi Sol.**

******Cuéntenme qué les pareció el cap y que creen que sucederá, yo actualizaré antes con vuestras opiniones :)**


End file.
